


The Potions Master and his Little Overachiever

by MissCliveden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Omorashi, Pee, Sex, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCliveden/pseuds/MissCliveden
Summary: I’ve posted this story on another website before, but have now decided to post it on here! Enjoy!Hermione finds herself in a desperate predicament in class, little does she know where this incident will lead her. Severus Snape the potion’s master has an unusual kink, but he finds a consenting player in his little overachiever of a student.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1: An Accident

A/N: Welcome readers! If you’re into this sort of thing, I hope you enjoy this story. I have posted this story before on another site, under a different pen name (LooneyTune). This story will follow the growing relationship between Hermione and Severus as they find common ground in a kink. This is a teacher/student relationship, but Hermione is at the legal age of consent. Please enjoy!   
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 1: An Accident

Severus Snape was an unusual man, he wasn't evil like everyone claimed he was, he was just strict. He had his part to play in the upcoming war, just like everybody else, and he accepted that he probably wouldn't survive the war anyway. Severus resisted the urge to sigh as he looked out towards his fifth year potions class, from behind his desk. He decided that if he only had another year or so to live, he might try to have some fun. 

“Professor Snape, can I burrow you for a moment sir?" Severus looked towards the voice and met the eyes of Hermione Granger. 

Severus tried not to frown. The girl looked...concerned. There was a slight frown on her face and Severus wondered just what had the Granger girl worried. Severus hated to admit it but, the girl was smart. She wasn't the type to get things wrong. Severus stood and made his way over to the girls work station and inspected her potion. 

"I don't see a problem here Granger" Severus stated. 

He looked up from the potion and back at the girls face and noticed, for the first time, that her face was slightly flushed and there was a hint of sweat on her brow. 

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised in question. 

Hermione nervously looked around at the rest of the class and was relieved to see that they were more focused in murmuring nonsense to each other while they brewed their potions instead of focusing on her and the potions Professor. 

“Please sir, I need to use the bathroom...quite badly. May I be excused for a few moments?" She asked and then proceeded to chew lightly on her bottom lip. 

Severus then took in the girls posture. She was squirming slightly, not enough to draw attention from her moronic classmates but enough that he was able to notice. Severus tried not to smirk, he wanted to have some fun after all. 

"You know the rules of my classroom Granger, the answer is no. You will just have to wait until after class" he replied. 

The girl looked about ready to burst into tears when he forbade her from the relief that she so desperately needed. 

"Sir...please, I will not be able to wait another hour. I'm so desperate" she pleaded with him, eyes wide, her breathing had sped up and it appeared that she was squirming even more than before. 

"You are not a child girl, you will just have to wait" Severus said with finality, as he turned and made his way back to his desk. 

He heard her whimper slightly behind him and he felt his cock twitch slightly. He sat down and tried to subtly watch her from the corner of his eye. Severus Snape was not necessarily a major bastard but, like any normal human being, he indulged in his own sexual kinks. Piss desperation was one of them, he enjoyed watching someone lose control over their own body as they tried so hard to retain that precious control. 

Hermione was sat towards the back of the classroom, having arrived almost late. She'd had no option but to take one of the only empty desks available, at the back of the class. She had been caught up talking to Professor Flitwick after charms class, discussing a recent article she had read about a particular charm that she was interested in understanding more about. Professor Flitwick had kindly given up his morning break to guide her in her studies. Before Hermione knew it, the bell rang, signalling the end of the break and the beginning of classes once more. 

"You'd better get to your next class Miss Granger" Flitwick had said. 

Hermione agreed, she knew she had double potions class with Professor Snape and he would be unforgiving if she was late. She started running down Hogwarts' endless flights of stairs to make it to the dungeons in time for the beginning of class. 

As she ran through the halls, she realised that her bladder was sending very minor signals to her brain that it was starting to fill. Hermione knew that she did not have the time to make the usual side trip to the loo that she would take during the morning break, and decided that she would be fine, the signals weren't so bad and she wasn't a child. She could wait for the next two hours, through the double potions class, and to lunch time break. Hermione, had survived the first hour of potions class with a rapidly filling bladder, she had seriously underestimated her body this time and she doubted she would be able to hold on much longer. 

After having no choice but to ask the strict Professor Snape for a bathroom break, and having been denied it, Hermione felt her urgency rise ten notches. She had started sweating slightly from the strain of holding back her urine. She wasn't the type of person who left using the bathroom to the last minute, she always went when her body first announced its need. She had never had to hold it before and that meant her bladder muscles hadn't had much practice in holding and it was making everything a lot more difficult. 

Hermione decided that she needed to sit down, if only to give herself the opportunity to cross her legs tightly. She sat and crossed her legs and instantly felt a little better. This position was far more comfortable for her in this condition, and she could still brew her potion effectively from this position. Hermione delved back into brewing her potion and lost focus on her need for a while. 

However, fifteen minutes later, her body announced its need again. The signals her body gave her came sharp and sudden and she had to quickly move her hand down underneath her skirt, in order to hold back the flood. The situation was serious now. 

Severus had been watching her and he nearly stopped breathing when the girl moved her hand down to hold herself. His cock was very interested in the sight and he resisted the urge to touch himself from underneath his desk. He knew that the girl had said she was desperate, but it wasn't that bad...was it? Was she that close to wetting herself that she felt the need to hold herself like a child? Perhaps he should check, he didn't want her hurting herself after all. 

Hermione was trying to breathe evenly, but even breathing now hurt her overstretched bladder. She began fanning her legs and swore that she could feel the liquids sloshing around inside her. She was trying to remain calm and quiet, the last thing she needed at this moment was to draw attention to herself. But Hermione knew, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She could feel the first drop of pee forming, tickling, at her peehole and only her hand on herself was holding back the flood. She tried massaging the peehole in an effort to try anything that might be able to help her situation. She stood up, wondering if changing her position might help her. 

“Problem Miss Granger?" The voice of her Professor drawled from behind her. 

She gasped in shock at his sudden appearance. The loss of concentration caused her bladder to release a jet of urine into her thin panties. Hermione doubled over and placed her hand tighter over herself before looking back at her Professor in embarrassment. 

"Please Professor..." she begged. 

Severus said nothing as he watched her lose another powerful jet that soaked completely through her panties and onto the flagstone below. She stared at the droplets in utter humiliation as she tried to wipe them away with her foot. She groaned slightly, her bladder felt like a balloon, and she knew it was about to pop. 

However, what the professor did next surprised her. 

He cast a silencing and notice me not charm around the two of them before moving so that the back of her body was flush against the front of his. He then slowly moved his hands so that they pressed gently on her stomach. He could feel the bulge of her stomach that was clearly her maxed out bladder. He then applied a slight bit of pressure. 

“Ahhh don't" Hermione let out a small noise as a very powerful jet was forced out of her. 

Severus heard the powerful hiss, before Hermione was able to stop it. Severus' heart was hammering in anticipation, he knew she was fighting a losing battle with her bladder and he couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. However, Severus had to say that he was impressed, normally young people were not able to control themselves when they were desperate, and he knew that his student's body had already felt that tiny glimpse of relief. Now her body craved it, no matter how hard she would try to fight against her natural need. With some training, Severus knew that this girl would be able to hold for ages one day. 

"I can't hold it" he heard Hermione whimper as a small but steady stream slowly left her body. 

She was starting to form a puddle beneath her. Severus was so hard, he knew that she would be able to feel it against her lower back. 

“Then let go" Severus replied steadily. 

“Everything you have locked up, let it all go" he said. 

Hermione's body was at the end of its control, she didn't have a choice anymore. 

“I really can't hold it" Hermione said as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. 

She was about to piss herself and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. 

"Oh, oh no...I'm wetting myself!" She exclaimed miserably, as she felt her fingers, that were placed firmly against her peehole, start to get wet. 

She could feel the urine flowing out of her exhausted muscles. The pressure of the first stream forced her to move her hands away from herself. She was still bent over at an odd angle as she felt the material of her panties soak within a second and the liquid trickled down her right thigh for a moment. She tried to position her skirt so that the fabric might catch the liquid as it left her body. However, before she could hold her skirt against her womanhood, a powerful stream forced her legs to snap apart, as the torrent gushed from her. She instead, pulled her school skirt out of the way and bunched it up to her hips, her panties on full display to Severus, so that it wouldn't get her skirt any wetter. 

She knew the flood was inevitable now, at least if her skirt was dry no one would notice if she'd had an accident or not. She also thanked Merlin that the desks in the potions class were tall enough that they were waist height on Hermione. As the piss began to pour out of her poor muscles, she relaxed completely as several hours of stored liquid poured out of her like a waterfall that she couldn't stop. 

She moaned in sheer relief, thankful of the silencing spell that was still in place. She thought that she felt her legs shaking at from the relief that her exhausted body was finally getting. She was enjoying the relief too much to even think about the fact that her potions Professor was holding onto her as she pissed herself like a four year old. Severus had seen her start to sway on unsteady legs after she'd bunched her skirt up and started to relieve herself on the classroom floor. 

Severus thought he was going to cum in his trousers at the sight of her like that, right there, right then, like a sex-crazed schoolboy. She pissed for nearly a whole minute and was surprised that she was able to hold so much and that it was possible to pee for this long. 

Finally, the stream slowed to a trickle and then stopped altogether. She relaxed and willed her breathing to calm down. After a few moments, she was calm once more and only then did she remember her professor who was still standing behind her and was also stood in the massive puddle of piss she had just created. She looked at his dragon hide boots and noticed that the tops of them were practically drenched. She then noticed that there were some splatters on the bottom of the legs of his trousers. That had happened when she had snapped her legs open and Severus had stood with his legs together, between her spread legs, in order to stop her from falling in her own puddle of piss. 

Hermione looked down and marvelled at the size of the large puddle before looking back up at her Professor, cheeks red with embarrassment. To her surprise, the professors cheeks were also tinged red and the tent in his trousers was quite impressive. 

Had he enjoyed this? 

Hermione knew that she had certainly enjoyed it more than she probably should have. 

This was disgusting...wasn't it? 

So why did she feel so exhilarated from the experience? 

Hermione watched Severus for a moment before he seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing. He cleared his throat and looked at her. 

"Detention, tomorrow Granger" he said in a husky voice as he spelled away her mess. 

"But sir it's a Hogsmeade Saturday tomorrow" Hermione stated, she had wanted to go to the village tomorrow ideally. 

"Detention, tomorrow morning, after breakfast Granger. You will drink three goblets of pumpkin juice before you come. We're going to be doing some experimenting" Severus stated as he walked back towards his desk, with a slight limp because of the weight of his now solid cock. 

Thank Merlin for large robes, at least he could hide his big problem. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as he moved further away. There was still half an hour left of class until lunch, she couldn't wait to be out of his presence, he had confused her today. Her tired bladder muscles were also telling her that it was starting to fill up again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it at all once she had to fully go again. But she knew she would last half an hour, and the toilets were available to her in the corridor as she left this classroom. She couldn't focus much on the remainder of the lesson, she would get an average grade fir her potion today, it hadn't been completely ruined. Then she started to worry. 

What did he have in store for her tomorrow? 

Well...only tomorrow would tell.


	2. Chapter 2: A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all your support so far! Next chapter, here we go!

Chapter 2: A Proposal

Hermione bit her lip as her hand hesitated. She was stood outside the potions professor's office, about to begin her detention. 

She still couldn't get her head around what had happened the previous day, she was still unsure if she had made the whole thing up or not. 

Nevertheless, she found herself at breakfast that morning, gulping down three goblets of pumpkin juice without hesitation. Why was she following his orders? She couldn't think of a reason why, well except one she wasn't going to willingly admit to herself. 

'You liked it' a voice inside her head said. 

She quickly chased the thought away and tried not to think about how she had gone back up to her dormitory during yesterday's lunch break to change her knickers and instead, found herself frigging herself off in the shower as she pissed out another long and heavy stream, less than 45 minutes since her massive wet on the classroom floor.

She refused to admit that she liked the feeling of being unable to control her body and she refused to acknowledge how thrilled she felt that Severus Snape had encouraged her to do it. 

So, here she was, the following morning, nervous about her detention with the potions Professor. 

Before she could knock, the door to the professor's office had swung open. She nearly cursed herself, of course, he would have known she was there, she would have set off his wards the second she stood in front of his door. 

"Good morning Miss Granger, please sit" Severus said to the girl as she entered his office. 

She sat down on the offered chair and noticed that he had spelled the door shut and silenced and warded it against intruders. 

She looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to be asking her to do for her detention. 

"You are going to mark these first year quizzes to start off with Granger, and then you shall move on to other tasks" he informed her as she noticed the pile of papers in front of her. 

She nodded and immediately set to the task she had been given. She could sense his presence, watching her curiously as she did the work. 

What was he planning?

An hour later and Hermione was done. She looked up at her potions Professor, who was sat in his office chair, that was directly opposite on the other side of his desk. 

"I'm done with those sir" Hermione said quietly.

He watched her for a moment, which was making her slightly nervous. She felt uneasy and unsure about what he was going to have her do next. 

"Do you need a break Miss Granger?" Severus asked her. 

Hermione frowned. 

What?

"No sir..." she said. 

She still didn't understand where he was going with this. 

"Because if you need a break, I suggest you excuse yourself now. I have nice carpet in here...and your piss will not be welcome on it" Severus stated dryly to her. 

Hermione blushed bright red, when he hadn't mentioned anything about her accident yesterday, she decided not to encourage the topic. 

"Sir...I - " she started to say. 

However, she was cut off by Severus holding up his hand to silence her. 

"I don't care for your excuses Miss Granger. The fact is, you stood in my classroom, spread your legs and pissed all over my flagstone. Like a child" Severus stated. 

Hermione stared at him for a moment, so that she could gather her thoughts before giving a response. 

"But you liked it..." she finally said, hesitantly. 

Severus looked at her. 

“So did you, judging by the look on your face as you relieved yourself" he replied. 

Hermione bit her lip...she couldn't really deny it. 

"So, Miss Granger, I should remove house points for your discretion. Shouldn't I?" He said rhetorically.

Hermione looked down at the desk and nodded slowly. 

"What is my punishment sir?" She asked, feeling brave. 

“500 points from Gryffindor and detention every Saturday until you graduate" he said. 

Hermione's head shot up. 

"Sir! No...please, I will do anything. You cannot punish me that severely for something that wasn't my fault. I would also have to explain why a massive point deduction was made, and I don’t want to do that!” she exclaimed horrified at the punishment. 

"It was definitely your fault Miss Granger, you couldn't control yourself...that's not anyone else's problem but yours. The punishment stands. Unless..." he said. 

Hermione looked up at him hopefully. She knew that she would have to answer to her head of house if she suddenly lost that many points. So, she meant it when she said she would do whatever to avoid the punishment. 

"Yes sir?" She begged him to hurry up and name his price, the suspense was killing her. 

Severus smirked at her. 

"Be careful what you wish for Miss Granger" he said dangerously. 

Hermione gulped. 

"I want to control your bladder" he said. 

Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. 

"Excuse me sir?" She said, he surely hadn't said what she thought he had. Had he?

"I will be in control of your bladder Miss Granger. You will only be allowed to piss with my permission and that will be all. You will have to submit yourself to me fully. You can ask my permission but accept that you might be denied. You will have no choice but to follow my instructions or risk punishment" Severus said. 

Hermione's throat was suddenly dry. She wanted to say no, she wanted to say that she would have rather taken the point loss but, something about his offer was alluring. 

Hermione had grown up over the summer. She had enjoyed the awkward fumbling with Victor Krum but now, she wanted something more, something different. 

She nodded her consent. 

“That is a yes Miss Granger?" Severus asked. 

“You must be sure because I will tell you when you can piss, where you can piss, how you can piss and in what circumstances you are not allowed to piss. I am in complete control. I think, with a bit of training, you will be able to hold more than you think. You will be able to hold gallons of piss for extensive periods of time eventually but you will need training. Is your answer still a yes?" He asked her. 

“Yes sir" she replied. 

“Good" he replied. 

“Do you have any questions for me?" He asked her. 

“Yes sir, will you ever want to take part in the whole holding it for a long time thing?" She asked him.   
Severus grinned at her. 

“I might consider role reversal Miss Granger, when I'm in the mood" he answered her. 

"Do you like holding sir?" She asked him. 

"I hold as long as I can Miss Granger, and go only when I have to. Twice a day is the maximum" he stated. 

Hermione's eyes widened. He only pissed twice a day!

"How do you do that?" She asked. 

"It took a lot of practice and test of control. Long Order and Death Eater meetings also forced me to hold it at times" he said. 

"Perhaps I will tell you one day..." he added in as an afterthought. 

“When do we start sir?" She asked him.

The two sat in silence for a moment. 

“How are you feeling after yesterday Granger? Is there any pain?" He asked her, ignoring her question.   
She hesitated. 

“Not pain per se, it's just, last night I was a bit uncomfortable. Like when you go for a long run and the next day you can feel the ache in your muscles" she replied. 

“And how do you feel this morning? Did you follow my instructions about the pumpkin juice?" He asked her. 

Hermione blushed. 

“I followed your instructions" she said. 

“Do you need to ask my permission to piss?" He asked her, looking her dead in the eye. 

She swallowed thickly. 

“It can wait" she replied. 

“Ah, so you have a need?" He stated rhetorically, smiling. 

She nodded. 

“You can wait for a bit?" He said again. 

Again, she nodded. 

"Good, then you can get to work by scraping the chewing gum off from the underside of the desks in my potions classroom" he said. 

She nodded and headed into the classroom that was attached to the office and began her work. 

About an hour later, Hermione had finished her job and she stood up from the classroom floor.   
Her need to piss had been steadily growing over the last hour and she considered herself to be quite desperate by now. 

She saw Severus looking at her knowingly, Hermione could have sworn that he was trying to hide a smirk. 

“Problem Granger?" He asked innocently. 

“I'm done with the chewing gum task sir" she stated. 

“Anything else to add Granger?" He asked her. 

“May I have a break sir?" He asked her. 

“Yes you may" he replied.

Hermione blinked in surprise, he was letting her have a break. Did this mean he was letting her piss? 

"Winky" Severus called. 

Winky the house elf appeared. 

"Yes professor?" Winky asked. 

"Please bring some snacks and a couple of drinks for Miss Granger and myself" he replied. 

Winky nodded and did as asked. Within two minutes, a tray appeared with Severus' requests. Severus pointed to a chair that was near his desk. 

“Sit Miss Granger, you will sit here and have a ten minute break, then I want you to hand wash all those cauldrons" he told her as he pointed to the stack of dirty equipment by the sink. 

Hermione grimaced in response but followed instructions and sat down. 

“Anything else Granger?" He asked. 

Severus wasn't stupid, he knew she would be feeling those three pumpkin juices quite badly by now. 

“Please sir, may I use the break to go to the bathroom?" She asked. 

“You told me that you didn't need to be excused Miss Granger" Severus replied. 

“That was an hour ago sir, the matter is quite different now" she said. 

“Well if you could hold it then, you can hold it now" he said. 

Hermione bit her lip nervously, she really needed to go. 

She ate the food offered to her but didn't touch the pumpkin juice. After ten minutes, she moved to start washing the cauldrons. 

"Something wrong with your drink Miss Granger. It would be rude not to accept the hospitality you have been offered" he said.   
Hermione was about to argue but Severus spoke first. 

"Drink it, all of it. That is an order Granger, I suggest you do it quickly" he said. 

Hermione knew the rules, she knew what he was doing. 

She picked up the goblet and quickly drained the glass. 

“Good girl" Severus said. 

“Now, cauldrons" he ordered. 

She headed to the sink, with a heavy bladder that was about to get heavier. 

Thirty minutes later and Hermione found herself stood at the sink which was currently gushing water, one leg crossed over the other. 

That pumpkin juice had gone straight to her already full bladder. She was ready to burst.

“How are you doing Miss Granger?" He asked her. 

“I have to piss" she said desperately. 

She looked up at him and he stared back at her with disapproval covering his features. 

"How disappointing Miss Granger, don't tell me you are near bursting point already?" He asked her. 

She nodded and then whimpered. Her bladder had just sent a large signal to her brain that it needed to be emptied and it forced her to bend slightly at the waist. 

“Tut, tut Miss Granger, I think you can hold it for longer. Finish the task and then we shall see" he said and he turned and walked back to his desk where he was marking papers. 

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore her need. That lasted two seconds until she turned the tap on to rinse out a now clean cauldron. She only had ten left to go...she could do this. 

Five cauldrons later, and she realised she couldn't do this. Her breathing had sped up, she was openly squirming now and she couldn't stand still.

“My, my, we are in a pickle aren't we Granger?" Severus chuckled as he made his way back over to her. 

“Please sir...I'm at my limit" Hermione said, signals now urgent. 

The situation was officially critical. 

“What if I said no?" He asked. 

“I will piss myself all over your floor again" she answered honestly. 

“You will do no such thing. None of your piss will get on my floor, or there will be trouble" he said. 

“I don't think my body is giving me that choice anymore" she groaned , she could feel the pee traveling to her peehole. 

She moved her hands to help her hold. However, as it was a Saturday, she was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, and she couldn't quite get the grip on herself that she had yesterday under her skirt. 

“Oh dear, it looks serious" Severus said.

“It is sir...please" Hermione said. 

“Ask me nicely" Severus said. 

"Please sir, may I relieve myself?" She asked him desperately. 

Her face was red now and she was sweating from straining her muscles tightly. 

"No" Severus said. 

Hermione moaned. 

“Sir...it's going to come out. I can't hold it back any longer" she said as she lost a spurt.

It immediately showed on her jeans. 

Hermione gasped and looked down at the damage, Severus followed her gaze. 

"Did you just leak, Miss Granger" he questioned her. 

She whimpered and nodded. 

“Well, if you're that desperate, I will allow you relief" Severus said. 

Hermione almost cried in joy at the permission and moved to make her way towards the classroom door. 

“Where do you think you're going?" He asked her. 

Hermione gaped at him. 

"You gave me permission to use the toilet" she frowned at him. 

She gasped as her bladder forced out another leak, one that darkened her jeans much more.

“I said you could relieve yourself, I didn't say how or where" he said to her, noticing the new leak appear. 

Hermione bit her lip. 

“How sir...please how am I to relieve myself?" She begged him. 

He reached purposefully for one of the smaller sized cauldrons she had just washed up. 

"This will have to do" he said as he handed it to her. 

She looked at him in shock. 

"I can't do it in this, it's not nearly big enough!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly. 

She had now worked her hand into her jeans so she could hold back her flood through her knickers. 

"It's your only option Granger, I suggest you take it" he said. 

Hermione nodded, she was already slowly wetting herself, she needed this cauldron. It was her only salvation. 

"Er...could you look away if I am to do this?" She asked. 

Severus shook his head. 

"No, I will watch, you consented to this Granger" he said. 

Hermione nodded nervously, dignity be damned, she had to release her bladder...now. 

She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her hips and to her thighs, her knickers followed. 

She blushed and refused to make eye contact with her professor, who she knew was watching her. 

She placed the cauldron between her legs, just in time as her body released all her pent up piss. 

She moaned loudly, the release was amazing. 

After only ten seconds, she could see the cauldron was nearly full to the top. Her bladder was still bursting, desperate to release its entire contents.

"It's nearly full" she said, panicking. 

“Then you best stop" Severus replied nonchalantly whilst still casually watching. 

Hermione squeezed all her muscles tightly, trying to stem the flow. She was still trickling slightly as the cauldron overflowed a little. 

"Tut, tut Miss Granger. Stop now or face punishment" he ordered. 

She held her breath and forced her muscles to stop pissing. She held the full cauldron with shaky hands. 

"I still need to go" she pleaded.

She placed the full cauldron in the sink and moved one hand immediately back to her snatch. She was openly holding herself, in front of her professor. 

"Is this what you call control?" He asked her. 

She shook her head. 

She had tasted relief and her muscles weren't obeying her anymore. She leaked a decent stream of piss straight into her hands, and shook with the sheer exhaustion of holding back her tired muscles.

Severus sighed. 

“You'd best pick out a slightly bigger cauldron then hadn't you?" He said to her. 

Without hesitation, Hermione leapt into action, she picked up one of the larger sized cauldrons that she had already washed up. However, to lift the cauldron she needed both hands.

As she grabbed the cauldron with both hands, piss flowed freely from her and she couldn't stop it. 

She quickly placed the cauldron on the ground and pushed her jeans and knickers right down to her ankles so that she could get the right angle. The cauldron was just about big enough that she could straddle the opening whilst she knelt on the floor for balance. 

She straddled the opening of the cauldron as piss gushed from her body, her body making the decision for her. She pissed and pissed and pissed, everything she had inside her. 

She moaned in relief and made eye contact with Severus, who watched her piss in fascination. 

He was hard at the display, and his cock was pressing uncomfortably against the front of his tight trousers. She was pissing heavily and he marvelled at the sight. She was in the ultimate submissive position, legs apart, whilst pissing in a cauldron that sat on the floor between her knees. 

He was surprised when he heard her gasp slightly and when he heard a slight splattering, he realised why. 

She had filled that entire cauldron as well! Severus couldn't hide his surprise as a final ten second stream spilled over the cauldron and onto the floor. 

Hermione finished and then looked at the scene in horror, she didn't realise she had THAT much inside of her. 

Then she looked back at Severus, thankfully he wasn't mad at the slight spillage. 

“Well Miss Granger, you'd better get started, you have cauldrons to empty and clean out" he told her as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. 

He sat down at his desk and undid the buttons on his trousers, he had a rather large problem of his own to sort out. 


	3. Chapter Three: Origins Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the positive feedback!!! Stay safe everyone!!!

Chapter Three: Origins Of It All

After her detention, Severus asked Hermione to sit back down at his desk in his office so that he could discuss their new situation in more detail. He really wanted her to be fully aware about what she was agreeing to, he was not going to force her do anything she didn't want to do. 

"I feel we should discuss this new arrangement in more detail. I will not participate in anything you do not agree to" he told her seriously. 

Hermione nodded and chewed slightly on her lip in anticipation of what he was going to say. 

"Now, please answer honestly. You are sixteen correct" Severus stated. 

"I might be seventeen, I used a time turner a bit too much in my third year" she said honestly. 

Severus blinked in surprise, he hadn't known that. 

"Nonetheless, you are sixteen regardless of technicalities or semantics" he said again. 

She nodded. 

"You are at the age of consent according to English law then" Severus said. 

Again she nodded. 

"Have you honestly enjoyed the last couple of sessions we have had doing this?" He asked her. 

She hesitated for a moment. 

"Yes...as odd as it still seems to me, yes I enjoy it" she replied, cheeks flushing slightly. 

Severus nodded. 

"Does anyone else know?" He asked her. 

Hermione shook her head in the negative. 

"Good" Severus replied. 

"So, this is how we will begin for now. Because you are still getting used to this, I don't expect you to submit total control to me right away and I'm not going to force you to do so. Instead, what I propose, is a few taster sessions if you like, a trial period so to speak. I will give you instructions every day as we go and you will eventually learn to do what I say without question or hesitation. If, during this trial period, I ask you to something that you don't feel comfortable doing, then please say so and we shall stop and try something else. Is that clear?" He asked her. 

She smiled slightly and nodded. She had been a little apprehensive about the whole relinquishing all control thing but a trial period would make her feel better about the whole thing. 

Severus noticed the shift in her features to a more relaxed expression and felt less tense about the situation. He knew that she would speak up if a line was crossed. 

"Good, now do you have questions for me?" He asked her. 

"What about just before bed in the evening and first thing in the morning?" She asked. 

"What about it?" Severus asked her. 

"Well, I always pee one last time before going to sleep and I go first thing when I wake up in the morning. You said I need to ask your permission though, so what do we do about that?" She asked. 

He smirked at her. 

"For now, you can continue that routine for the duration of the trial period unless I instruct you otherwise. Eventually, that control will be surrendered to me to the point where you might not be allowed to go at either of those times" Severus answered her. 

She bit her lip, that would take some getting used to. At least he was letting her keep her typical routine whilst she was trialling the whole experience. 

Hermione went to ask another question but blushed slightly and looked down. 

"If you have a question please ask it Miss Granger" Severus said noticing her change in composure. 

"What about when I menstruate?" She asked. 

Severus blinked again in surprise at the bluntness of the question. 

"Again, that depends on you. I personally don't care, piss is piss and blood is blood. Nothing that can't be cleaned up. However, I understand that you might feel differently and that is a bridge we can cross when we get to it...if you like" Severus replied. 

Hermione nodded. She was secretly glad, half the time she didn't know what was an uncomfortably filling bladder and what was a stomach cramp. 

"What if I don't have to pee..." she trailed off hoping that Severus would understand. 

"I have no interest in that for the moment, you can do that as much as you need to whenever you need to, you just won't have permission to piss" he replied. 

She couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her, Severus chuckled at her. 

"Anything else?" He asked her. 

"You mentioned punishments earlier...what would they be should I earn one?" She asked. 

"Punishments could be anything really. More holding, taking away something you don't like, spanking. Again, this is something we can discuss and choose together...we can make a list if you like so that we we're both comfortable" Severus suggested. 

"Ok" Hermione agreed. 

"Now is there anything else?" He asked. 

She wasn't sure...was there anything else she wanted to know?

"If you can't think of anything now, you can always ask at any point during the trial period...you might have more questions when actually doing the activities" he said to her. 

She nodded again. 

"But that's all for now, yes?" He asked. 

"I think so" she agreed. 

"Good...now here is what you are going to do tomorrow" he said. 

She looked at him expectantly. 

"You can pee in the morning when you get up. You have a window between seven thirty and eight tomorrow morning to pee. If you miss that window, that's your fault. At eight, I want you here in my office, we are going to spend the day together again. You will not pee until I tell you and you will drink everything I give you. You will also do as I say. Is that clear? Do you have any concerns?" He asked her. 

"No sir" she said. 

"Right then, your official trial period will start tomorrow so I suggest you be ready. You are allowed to piss as much as you need to for the rest of the evening but make sure you remember my instructions for tomorrow morning. Of course, you can experiment on your own if you wish...testing your limits and such but you must tell me about it and your thoughts about it" he told her. 

“Ok sir, I will see you here at eight tomorrow morning then" Hermione said as she collected her belongings ready to depart from his office. 

"Oh, one more thing Miss Granger" he called to her. 

She turned back to look at him. 

"I need to utilise your wand for a moment" he said to her. 

She looked at him hesitantly before slowly reaching for it in her jacket pocket. 

"Do not worry Miss Granger, I'm going to key your wand so that you are able to access my office even if I'm not here, I trust you to let yourself inside and sit patiently until I return" he said to her as he took her wand and cast a series of charms that would allow her access to his office and his classroom. 

"All set Granger, see you in the morning" he said as he gave her back her wand. 

She took it, bid him one last goodnight and left his office, lightly closing the door as she went. 

Severus let out a breath, he made his way out the other door that attached to his office and led to his private rooms. 

He was thinking over the developments that had taken place over the last couple of days and could hardly believe any of it had happened. He sat down on his favourite chair and began to think about what had got him interested in his kink to begin with. 

He closed his eyes as he remembered.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
A fourth year Severus was sat in charms class, they were having a boring theory class today and everyone was slowly falling asleep. 

The young Ravenclaw girl, who was sat next to Severus, was sat upright paying rapt attention to the lesson. 

Severus thought about how dull his classmate must be, regardless of the fact that she looked like every straight, hormonal teenage males wet dream. 

Severus ignored her for the most part and went back to daydreaming about which potion he would have used on the charms Professor to make him stop talking. 

Severus' train of thought had been broken by a sudden stifled gasp to his left. He quickly looked towards the vicinity in which the sound had come from and, to his surprise, he saw her face flushed and her back straight. She was looking down towards her lap and Severus followed her gaze. 

He saw the girl's hand wedged between her thighs and, although her skirt covered the movements, he could see that her fingers were moving beneath her skirt. 

Severus' heart hammered, his young cock snapped to attention. 

'Was she playing with herself in class?' Severus thought to himself whilst also fighting the urge to touch his insistent prick at the sight of it all. 

Then, she shifted her hand slightly and her other hand moved to provide some imaginary support to her stomach. 

'Is she feeling alright?' Severus wondered for a moment. 

However, the next thing that happened left Severus in absolutely no doubt about what was occurring. 

The girl widened her legs so that each leg was split over both sides of her stool, as if she was doing the splits whilst sat on her stool. Then, both hands moved down to her womanhood and she wriggled her hips in discomfort. 

That's when everything had clicked into place for Severus. He had seen the girl right at the beginning of the lesson approach the charms Professor and ask him something. Severus hadn't taken much notice but the girl had come and taken her assigned seat beside him with a disappointed look on her face. 

Now it made sense, she had asked to use the bathroom and had been denied. She was desperate to piss and couldn't do anything about it. 

Severus assumed he would lose interest now that he knew the real reason she was making an exhibition of herself however, tiny whimpers accompanied her movements and Severus' cock started throbbing. Why the hell was he enjoying this?

"Oh, Merlin...please...no!" He heard the quiet sob next to him. 

He stared at her and noticed a jet of liquid hit the classroom floor below them. He couldn't look away, his pulse was rising even higher and he was starting sweat as if he had just run a marathon. 

"No!" She finally exclaimed pitifully as she lost all control over her body. 

Severus had never forgotten the loud splashing sound of the girl's piss as it noisily gushed from her body, flowed over her stool and hit the classroom floor below. 

The entire class and the charms professor were instantly drawn to the sudden noise that emerged from the back of the silent classroom. 

They all watched as the girl sobbed silently while she pissed everything that she'd had inside her. The professor looked forlornly at the student, feeling guilty that he had put her in this situation in the first place. Eventually the girl finished wetting herself and immediately ran crying from the classroom, leaving her puddle and belongings behind along with a stunned class. 

The professor had thought nothing more of it, spelled the puddle away and tried to divert the class' attention back to the lesson. 

Severus, who had been enthralled by the entire event, was shaken out of his thoughts and stopped gawping at the scene. He tried to focus back on what the professor was saying, there wasn't long left of the class anyway. 

As his attention went back to his professor, the young Severus was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. 

It was only a few seconds later that he realised why, he had embarrassingly blown his load into his school trousers.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
The potions master shook his head and brought himself back into the present. He remembered that the young girl had been picked on mercilessly by her peers after the incident, to the extent that she transferred from Hogwarts and, as far as he was aware, her family had relocated to America. 

That was partly why Severus had cast he silencing and privacy charms on Hermione the previous day when the same thing had happened to her. The Granger girl was a pain in the arse but she was a good student and Severus didn't want her to be teased in the same way his former classmate had been. 

The only difference was that Hermione Granger had enjoyed it, just as much as he had. 

Oh yes, the two of them were going to have some fun over the next few months.


	4. Chapter 4: A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape takes things a bit too far, Hermione tries to outperform herself.

Chapter 4: A Step Too Far

The following morning at precisely eight 'o' clock, Hermione entered the potions masters office. She found that he was already sat patiently waiting for her behind his desk. 

"Good morning professor" Hermione said. 

"Good morning Miss Granger" he replied. 

"How has your morning been?" He inquired politely. 

Hermione cleared her throat slightly before replying. 

"Fine thanks" she replied awkwardly. 

"Did you follow my instructions?" He asked her. 

She nodded. 

Severus noticed that something was slightly off. 

"Anything to add Miss Granger?" He asked. 

She shook her head and chewed on her lip, a telltale sign of nervousness. 

"Did you disobey my instructions?" He asked her. 

"No!" She exclaimed. 

Severus looked confused for a moment. 

"Tell me" he demanded calmly. 

Hermione sighed and began her tale. 

"I normally go to the library first thing in the morning, so my normal waking routine of an average day is waking up and getting up about five thirty, spending some time in the library and then going to breakfast and classes and so on and so forth" she said. 

Severus raised his eyebrow, he was still confused. 

"And? So, what?" He asked her. 

"I woke up at half-past five like I normally would do on an average day" she said. 

"And?" He asked, still not following. 

"I really needed to pee when I woke up this morning, like I normally do" she said. 

The pieces finally fell into place, Severus grinned. 

"You woke up at half-past five needing desperately to piss and you then remembered my instructions" he chuckled lightly. 

Hermione nodded. 

"You had to wait until at least half seven before you could piss" Severus stated gleefully. 

Hermione nodded miserably. 

"And were you a good girl? Did you hold it all in for the whole two hours?" He asked her, his voice lowering significantly. 

Hermione had a slight flashback to only a couple of hours prior...where she had been laying on her bed in the girl's dormitory, squirming quite significantly as she tried to massage her womanhood in a bid to hold back the desperate flood. 

"Just about...I leaked a little bit towards the end though. It was just a few drops though, then I was finally able to use the toilet" she confirmed. 

Severus chuckled lightly. 

"I will view that memory at a later date Miss Granger" he said to her. 

Her eyes widened at the thought. 

'Oh gods! How embarrassing!' She thought to herself. 

"Now, moving on, do you want to hear about what's going to happen today? I intend to test your limits just for my own knowledge" He said to her. 

She nodded, she was a little nervous but a little excited at the same time. 

"There are three rules for today: 1. No asking for permission to piss - I will know when you are in need and will choose when you are allowed relief. 2. No holding with your hands - I've noticed this is something you do and frankly it's quite childish, I want to see how strong your muscles are alone. 3. No accidents - if you piss yourself, without my permission, there will be punishment. You will also drink everything I give to you - but you already know this" Severus said to her. 

She nodded in understanding, feeling even more nervous now but was, like always, prepared to take on a challenge.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
After Severus had given Hermione her 'detention tasks' for the day, he sat at his desk to begin the long brewing process for the werewolf. It was Lupin's time of the month again and the howling beast was going to come out and play soon. 

Severus prepared the first stages of the complex wolfsbane potion, whilst also keeping an eye on his new muse, who was currently alphabetising his whole potions stores. 

That would take her a good few hours, and Severus made sure that she kept herself hydrated, all that alphabetising was certainly thirsty work. 

To her credit, Hermione was following Severus' every rule. She accepted the various drinks that were offered to her every half hour or so and continued with her task. 

Severus knew that she would already be able to feel her bladder slowly filling, and he was thrilled at the idea. 

Hermione was too. 

Only three hours in and she could feel her bladder filling up and she was enjoying it, she liked the anticipation of not being in control of her own body. She literally had no clue what was going to happen. All she had been instructed was to hold until Severus said otherwise. 

She was also a bit worried, she knew Severus could easily deny her permission to go, even if he was aware that she had reached the point of no return. 

"Another glass of water for you Miss Granger" she heard him say from the other room. She sighed as she made her way down the store room ladder to go and drink another damned glass of liquid. 

As she drunk the offered glass, she quickly realised that this was the glass that would be 'one too many'. 

Severus tried to hide his grin as he realised the same thing she had, now the games would begin. 

Hermione walked back into the potions store room, feeling her bladder start to balloon. She reckoned that her only saving grace today would be for the fact that she wore elasticated waist leggings. 

She got back to work and a couple of minutes later she was joined by her potions Professor. 

"Yes professor?" She asked expectantly. 

"Nothing Miss Granger, I am here merely because I need to evaluate some of the ingredients before I consider allowing them to be used by students. I'm going to plan the whole of my next weeks classes. It's a lot easier when the ingredients are in alphabetical order you see" he said. 

'Thestral shit' Hermione thought to herself as she resisted the urge to squirm. She was going to hold for as long as physically possible. 

Severus watched her from the corner of his eye and was slightly impressed by her restraint. He could see that her stomach looked a little bloated but he knew that the bulge protruding from her midsection meant something else entirely. Her back teeth must have been floating by now, his cock twitched in anticipation. Severus tried to focus on his work. She wasn't giving away anything but Severus knew it wouldn't be long now before the cracks began to show. 

He was right, he waited a long 45 minutes but finally, she fidgeted. A few minutes after the initial fidget, there was a quiet whimper. 

Severus waited until she had settled back down as the urge to piss passed for the moment. 

"Come and have a seat Miss Granger, you have been at this for hours and you need a break" Severus stated as he waltzed out of the store room. 

Once inside the classroom, Severus sat at his desk and gestured to the seat next to him for her to sit down in. She sat and Severus pulled out a stack of papers to mark. 

"What would you like me to do Professor?" She queried a little breathlessly. 

"Just sit there quietly Miss Granger and relax for a while" he said. 

Severus wanted her to just sit there, with nothing to do so that her mind would most likely focus on her need to piss. 

"Alright" she responded as she did as she was told. 

Severus nodded at her and pretended to return his attention back to his marking. 

Only minutes later, he noticed his student casually cross one leg over the other. Severus also noticed the slight flush in her cheeks and the fact that she was lightly chewing on her lip. 

Next, he noticed the changes to her breathing. She was breathing much more quickly and heavily, as though she had been light jogging. 

After that, she finally moaned out loud. 

Severus took the opportunity. 

"You're having quite the problem there Miss Granger" he stated as Hermione looked at him desperately, sweat starting to form at her hairline. 

"Please..." she begged. 

"Please, what?" Severus asked her, curious about her response. 

She opened her mouth, about to reply, when she remembered rule number 1. No asking permission to piss. 

Hermione almost cried at the realisation that her professor had probably been aware of her need for quite some time now and was purposefully testing her. She could now feel all the liquids she had consumed forming in her bladder and she was definitely desperate. She shook her head at him. 

Severus' eyebrow shot up, again impressed that she seemed to remember the rules in her state of desperation. 

"Good girl Miss Granger, you are doing well" he reassured her gleefully. 

She groaned as she started to rock her hips, grinding herself into her chair to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Tut, tut Miss Granger...none of that" he said to her. 

Hermione willed herself to stop but she could feel herself slowly losing it now that she had nothing to focus on but her desperation. 

"Oh dear, it looks like you could use a distraction. Follow me" he said and gave no room for argument as he led her into his office. 

She followed quickly, every step she took vibrated her bladder, she could feel her muscles getting tired. 

"Take a seat Miss Granger, you can help me to mark some more of these essays" he told her. 

She bit her lip in frustration and carefully sat down, trying to find an angle that would not strain her bladder. 

Severus noticed and smirked at her. 

She glared back. That was until she was alerted to a sudden pulse from her bladder as it told her that it wanted emptying. 

She gasped and immediately placed a hand on her womanhood to combat the urge. 

She was so distracted that she did not notice her Professor come and stand at her side, and immediately yank her hand away from herself. 

"Will I have to tie your hands behind your back?" He asked angrily as she had just broken rule number 2. 

She looked up in shock and the momentary lapse in concentration caused her to lose a small spurt in surprise. 

She gasped and looked down, as a small but noticeable wet spot, the size of a penny, appeared on her light grey leggings. 

Severus noticed and was not impressed. 

"Have you just broken rules number 2 and 3 Miss Granger?" He asked her, his voice right with concealed anger. 

"I - I...oh god" she muttered as she tried to shift her legs to make her feel in control once more. 

Severus watched the display with disapproval. In order to stop her from wiggling her legs, he grabbed both of her knees, forced them apart and held them in place. 

"Professor...I can't" her whole body was shaking, as she released another spurt, she was in absolute agony. Her bladder was in so much pain, she started to involuntarily tear up. 

"You can and you will Miss Granger" he stated back. 

"It hurts...it hurts so much!" She exclaimed, as a small, hesitant stream began to release without her consent

"I...I can't-" she whimpered. 

Severus could see how much pain she was genuinely in and felt slightly guilty, he should have stopped this a while ago. 

Still holding onto her knees, he watched as the material at her crotch started to get slowly darker, he could see that she was still trying to hold back the flood. 

"Miss Granger, piss yourself, piss yourself like a child" he commanded. 

His command came at the same time her body forced her to release. 

She let go and a spectacular gush of urine vacated her body. Her leggings were soaked within seconds and she could hear her piss as it hit the carpeted floor below. 

"Uh...uh" she moaned at the sheer relief she was getting. 

Severus was still holding her knees apart as he felt the fabric immediately soak beneath his hands and as he watch her water cascade onto the floor below. 

Hermione threw her head back as her entire body relaxed and collapsed fully back into the chair. She was also extremely aware of her professor's hands on her knees. The thought thrilled her. 

"You're ruining my carpet Miss Granger" he stated, although he really didn't care. 

"I don't care" she moaned incoherently. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at her response as he watched her stream still going strong. 

He was almost worried, he didn't realise that she had this much liquid stored inside her bladder. Being new to this, he knew she had probably hurt herself by pushing her too far. 

He sighed, he had a potion for her at least, that would mean she wouldn't experience any pain and repair any damage she may have done to herself. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her stream finally weakened and she was able to think clearly again. 

She eventually gathered the strength to look down at the mess she made. Her leggings were completely saturated from crotch to ankle, she could feel piss inside her shoes and she was blown away by the massive puddle that was on the chair and dripping down to the even larger puddle below. 

She breathed out as her stream finally came to a complete stop, the only thing that remained now was the sharp pains she was feeling in her stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach and winced. 

"Are you alright?" Severus asked her. 

She looked up, almost forgetting that he had been there the entire time and nodded at him. 

He held out a potion to her and instructed her to drink it. She followed his orders and downed the potion without question. Within a couple of minutes, she could feel the pain in her stomach ebbing away into nothingness. 

Now all she felt was the cold, she was sat in sopping wet clothes, in a puddle of her cooling piss, in the middle of the freezing cold dungeons. Her teeth started chattering. 

Severus noticed the sudden change and cast a cleaning charm to clean up her mess, to make her a little more comfortable. 

"You were foolish today" Severus stated. 

Hermione looked up at him in question. 

"Never push yourself that hard again, you can really damage yourself like that" he said, sounding almost concerned. 

She gulped but nodded. She knew she had gone too far today. 

"I know I am setting you challenges for this but if you can't meet the challenge then don't force yourself too. You will build up resistance the more you practice but if you push yourself too far, you will damage yourself and this will end just as quickly as it has begun. Understand?" He said rhetorically. 

Again she nodded. 

"You did well today though, although you did break my rules. You will have to be punished, but we will give you a few days to recover first. I don't want you breaking just yet" he told her. 

"I'm sorry" she replied. 

"Don't apologise to me, its your body" he said. 

There was a moments silence when neither one knew what to do next. 

"Perhaps we shall end today's session for now. Look out for my owl, we might do something different next time" he told her. 

She smiled at him and said goodbye as she collected her things. As she walked back to the common room, she felt utterly relieved and exhausted. She loved it.


	5. Chapter Five: Forbidden Forest Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey into the forbidden forest becomes much more than either the professor and the overachiever bargained for.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos!!! I do enjoy writing this story and I’m glad that a lot of you enjoy it to. I just wanted to say that this story is entirely fictitious, with no copyright intended. As this story is fictional, I also wanted to point out that you should NEVER try anything in this storyline at home if it makes you physically uncomfortable, as it can cause problems with your body later on in life. That being said, everyone look after themselves, and stay well. Here’s the next chapter. 

Chapter Five - Forbidden Forest Trouble

A few days later, Severus and Hermione both agreed that she had a clean bill of health to carry on with their experiments. She had been taken some potions that Severus had put her on in order to heal and give her body a bit of a break from its recent activities. The potions prevented any damage, and also prevented UTI and other bladder infections. Hermione, once again, was reminded how grateful she was for magic.

Hermione had been shocked by how much Professor Snape had apologised for their previous session. She did not feel as though it was his fault, she was an overachiever who had been set a challenge. She had wanted to push herself beyond his expectations, just to prove that she was more capable than her Professor believed. 

Only now, when she looked back on it, did she realise how foolish that had been. She should have said something sooner, she knew that her Professor was no monster and didn't want to hurt her. 

Equally, Severus had felt guilty that he had pushed her to the point of pain. He therefore set up a traffic light system for her, which he made perfectly clear that she would have to follow it. The system was simple. 

Green - Everything's fine  
Amber - Situation is getting bad but can still cope  
Red - Stop immediately 

They agreed that Severus would ask Hermione for her opinion of the situation frequently during a sessions progression and Hermione promised that she would answer honestly and never force herself to go to far. 

Once the system was established. The pair got back to the session at hand. 

"So what shall we do this evening?" Severus mused rhetorically. 

Hermione waited on tenterhooks as he pretended to deliberate over their evening 'detention'. 

"You can start by drinking this" he said as he indicated to a large cup of dandelion tea. 

Hermione, who enjoyed a dandelion tea once in a while, happily drank it all down. She knew that dandelion tea always went through her body quickly, which is why she didn't drink it very often. 

"Good, now we need to go and get some potions ingredients" Severus said, as he put on his outdoor robes. 

Hermione grabbed her cloak and put it on, it was late autumn in Scotland after all, and she knew that it would be freezing outside. As they ascended from the dungeons and headed out into the already dark, chilly night, Hermione couldn't help but shiver. The biting north wind was not making it any easier. 

"What are we looking for?" Hermione finally asked once she had got used to the sudden cold temperature. 

"A mushroom of sorts" Severus replied. 

"Do you know where we need to go to get it?" She asked. 

Severus nodded. 

"Near to the Black Lake" he responded. 

Hermione paused for a moment. 

"But that's miles away!" She exclaimed, horrified at the thought of being out in the cold for such a long time. 

"I know, but tonight is the perfect night to collect them" Severus replied. 

Hermione, the natural swot that she was, was intrigued. 

"Why tonight? Does it have something to do with the moon cycle?" She asked. 

"No, it's to do with the temperature. While it is cold tonight, the air is clear, and there is no dampness to the air but as the mushrooms grow by the Black Lake, they are naturally moistened. This means that the potency of the ingredient is at its strongest" he explained as they travelled deeper into the forest. 

Hermione nodded as she took in the information. That information was useful in regards to her studies. As her overachieving mind reeled, the pair got closer and closer to their destination. 

It wasn't until the rushing water of the Black Lake sounded, that Hermione noticed a slight pressure in her abdomen. She cursed silently, they couldn't have been out of the castle for more than an hour. However, when Hermione considered the large dandelion tea and the freezing cold temperature, she wondered how long it would take for the feeling to worsen. 

"Right, let's get to it then Miss Granger" Severus stated and shook Hermione out of her thoughts. 

She stared blankly at him in confusion. 

"We need to dig up the mushrooms Miss Granger, we cannot use magic or we risk damaging the mycelium and the volva. This task must be done as delicately as possible" Severus stated, as he transfigured two trowels and handed one to his student. 

Hermione took the trowel and bent down so that she could start digging up the watery soil. 

Severus began the task himself, and kept one eye on his student as he did so. He knew she would be subtly feeling the effects of that tea she drank earlier. He secretly grinned to himself. 

Hermione quickly became immersed in her task, she would never forgive herself for ruining perfectly useful potions ingredients. However, the longer the pair worked, the colder it became. 

About an hour into their work, Hermione was shivering from the cold. She looked at her work and was dismayed to see that she had only managed to dig up about four mushrooms in an hour. However, when she looked at her professor's pile, he didn't seem to have that much more collected than she did. 

"You're cold" Severus stated suddenly. 

Hermione turned to her Professor and nodded. 

"Sorry" she said. 

Severus dismissed her apologies and stood up. He pointed to a log nearby and told her to sit. 

She sat and watched as her Professor produced a large flask from his cloak pocket. 

"Drink" he ordered her. 

She knew it wasn't a suggestion and hesitantly took the flask. Severus noticed her hesitation. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked expectantly. 

"How much longer do you think we will be out here Professor?" She asked. 

Severus grinned. 

"Longer than you would like Miss Granger, now drink" he replied. 

She drank every last drop of dandelion tea. Severus took another flask from his pocket and drank his dandelion tea. 

"Now back to work" he said. 

Hermione winced as she stood, she was screwed. 

A while later, Severus noticed the change in his students breathing. He watched her for a moment and noticed just how tense her body had become. He decided that they had enough mushroom ingredients and collected them up. He was also entertained by the thought of his student walking back to the school with a full bladder. 

"Ready to go back Miss Granger?" He asked. 

Hermione nodded eagerly and headed back towards the forest in the direction of the school. Severus chuckled as he followed her. 

Hermione knew that she was in trouble as soon as she started walking. As the pair clambered through the forest and Hermione had to climb over various sized logs and tree stumps, the exercise was proving stressful on her bladder. The climbing over logs was forcing her to keep her legs apart when all she wanted to do was keep them jammed together. 

She needed to take her mind off things and quick. She was about to say something, when she glanced at her Professor. She noticed that he was a little tense. 

"Why are you so tense?" She blurted immediately. The forest had always unnerved her, and it was even more unnerving to see her Professor so tense. 

Severus grunted in response. Hermione huffed. 

"Well?" She asked firmly, she wanted an answer. 

"I should imagine that I am experiencing the same discomfort as you" he stated, seemingly uncomfortable at his own admission. 

In reality, Severus' heart was hammering in his chest. He had also been feeling the need to urinate for quite a few hours now, as he had not used the facilities since he woke that morning. The amount of coffees, waters and dandelion teas had caught up to his own bladder. His iron bladder twitched and he resisted the urge to move his hand in for a quick, tight squeeze to ease the sensation. 

Hermione also marvelled at her professors statement. She was excited to see her potions Professor desperate. She knew he had to be if he had just openly admitted it to her. She wanted to test his endurance further however, she couldn't fight her own urges anymore. 

That second dandelion tea had gone straight to her filling bladder and she could feel the pulsing in her lower abdomen getting stronger with every step. 

At one point, she had to stop as she crossed her legs and doubled over in an effort to stop a dribble of pee escaping into her knickers. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she did so. 

"What?" Severus asked, his concentration slipping for a second. 

"I-, I've just leaked a little" she said, looking at him with worried eyes. 

Severus' reminder of his student's plight only reminded him how much he wished he could just whip himself out and piss like a racehorse against a tree. Had his student not been in close proximity, that is exactly what he would have done by now. He felt his urine slowly starting to travel to the tip of his piss slit. He looked back at his student as he quickly squeezed himself. 

His student wasn't fairing much better, she was shaking and using her hands to hold herself. She was squirming, and putting on quite the show. 

At the sight of how much of a struggle his student was in, he hardened in his trousers, making it impossible to pee even if his life depended on it. It actually hurt. However, he knew this reprieve wouldn't last long, he was far too desperate. 

"Miss Granger, your colour please?" He asked her in a somewhat strained voice. 

"Amber" she quickly muttered back. Trying to focus on not allowing the contents of her bladder out. 

"Come here" he ordered her. 

She took a deep breath and shuffled over to him. 

Severus indicated to a log that was next to them. 

"I want you to sit on this log, legs either side of it and do not think about holding yourself like a child" he commanded. 

She nodded and quickly straddled the log, her desperation increased immediately. She began to squirm on the log trying to create some friction between her legs to help her hold on. 

Severus watched, aroused by her actions. She was humping a log!

"Move your cloak out of the way Miss Granger, I'm going to allow you a partial release" he told her. 

She looked eager to release, if only a little bit of her flood. She moved her cloak out of the way. 

"You will have twenty seconds only and I will watch as you piss yourself through your jeans. Do you understand?" He asked. 

Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered as she nodded in anticipation of release. Drops were already leaking into her knickers and she prayed they hadn't made a spot on her jeans yet. 

"Ready? Twenty seconds starts....now!" Severus stated as he watched intently. 

She immediately began gushing into her jeans, immediately soaking the crotch and her legs. She could hear the splatter of her liquid as it ran down the sides of the log and hit the forest floor below. She moaned in sheer bliss. 

As soon as he heard the liquid splattering in the ground next to his feet, his control slipped. He was shocked as he let out a rather large, 3 second leak, into his underwear, completely uncontrolled. He held himself tightly to stop the leak and focused back on the task at hand. 

"Ten seconds left Granger" Severus said to her. 

'No!' She thought in horror. How could she possibly stop peeing when it felt this good?!

"Five...Four...you'd better stop Granger...Two...One...Stop!" Severus stated calmly. 

Hermione clenched her muscles tightly and managed to stop peeing in time, although her bladder protested at her decision. 

"Now get down! We will continue back to the castle" Severus said in a strained voice as he heard her get down from the log and observe the mess she had made. 

She turned to follow her Professor and shifted uncomfortably in her rapidly cooling and wet jeans. 

The partial release had helped and Hermione felt confident that she would make it the rest of the way to the school. However, her uncomfortably damp clothes made her feel slightly embarrassed. At least she would have the cloak to cover up her mini accident.   
.  
.  
.  
As the pair continued back to the school, Hermione couldn't help but notice that her potions Professor looked a little bit tense. She wondered if he was still hard from her partial release back in the woods, but she wasn't sure. 

She frowned at him. He noticed. 

"What?" He snapped lightly. She had clearly broken his concentration from whatever thoughts he was having. 

"You seem a little uncomfortable" Hermione stated, she was curious about his response. 

"Just tired" he dismissed. Hermione just thought he seemed vague. 

Hermione was about to question him further, when she noticed a shadowy outline in the distance. She immediately recognised who it was. 

"Alright 'Ermione!" Hagrid exclaimed, his booming voice shattering the quiet and still forest. 

To Hermione's surprise, her potions Professor jumped at the sudden sound and promptly lost his footing in some tree roots and fell, with a very inelegant and undignified thud. 

Hermione immediately recast her fading lumos charm as she turned to assist her fallen Professor. She noticed that he had his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, through his slacks. 

She had forgotten his desperation but now she understood why he was uncomfortable. She also noticed the galleon sized wet patch that had just appeared on the front of his trousers, and he was clearly struggling to get things back under control. 

'Merlin! Severus Snape is losing control' she thought to herself. 

Completely oblivious to the potions professors plight, Hagrid asked what Hermione was doing and she explained about how she had a detention with the potions Professor. 

Hagrid glanced at the potions Professor, who was now steadily standing, and politely bid the pair goodnight. Hagrid knew not to cross the potions Professor on a detention night. 

"In control now?" She asked Severus once Hagrid was out of earshot. 

"No" Severus stated in complete desperation. 

Hermione noticed a slight bead of sweat on her potion professor's forehead. 

"I'm going to have to release, please excuse me a moment Miss Granger" he said as he turned towards a tree trunk. 

"Oh I don't think so" Hermione stated calmly. 

Severus looked at her incredulously. 

"What!" He exclaimed. 

"You're going to hold it until we are back in your classroom" she said. 

Severus looked at her in pure shock and desperation, with his hands on his cock, so close to relief. He was shaking. But he wanted to play the game. 

"I won't make it" he warned her. 

"You will, or I get to call the shots for awhile" Hermione said as she turned in the direction of the castle. 

Severus slowly walked after her, his hands never leaving his crotch the entire way.


	6. Chapter Six: Leaky Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape plays the game.

Chapter Six: Leaky Lake

Severus Snape dribbled with each step that he took, he could have pissed already if he had wanted to but, he liked the game too much. 

His hand was still firmly wrapped around his cock, through his slacks, but it was slowly becoming a failing option. 

As the still desperate Hermione, and the already pissing professor, got closer to the dungeons, the harder it was to hold on. The temperature was dropping quickly. 

Severus needed a distraction, and fast, so he thought back to how he had managed to become this desperate in this particular corridors. 

.

.

.

He had only pissed once that day, and that had been first thing in the morning after he woke. The day that followed was exhausting and would prove to be a challenge for his bladder. 

He had gone to breakfast, and had consumed his usual two morning coffees, before heading for his first class. 

The first three classes of the day had passed without incident. However the fourth class, the one before lunch time, a student had accidentally added the dragon scales a little too early, creating a loud explosion, a filthy classroom and several burn wounds. 

Severus then spent his lunch break dealing with all this and spent the last class of the day in the hospital wing treating the students’ burn wounds. 

It was around this time that Severus had felt the first small twinge in his iron bladder. He knew he should have taken the opportunity to use the loo but instead, headed for the staff meeting with Dumbledore. 

Having consumed a further three cups of tea, out of sheer boredom, during the staff meeting, Severus’ right knee was slightly jiggling by the end of the meeting. 

“Now off to the Great Hall for dinner” Dumbledore had announced. All staff were expected to be present at dinner. 

Throughout dinner, the jiggling got worse and Severus felt a slight sweat start to form. He would make it back to his rooms, he just had to hold out a little longer. 

However, he had forgotten about Hermione going to him that evening and so he decided to hold on to use the facilities. It could make the evening entertaining...

.

.

.

As Severus and Hermione finally made it back to his office, Severus was seriously starting to regret his earlier decisions. He stumbled over the password, before finally getting it right and gaining entry to his rooms. 

For the first time in a while, Severus looked over at his student, to see how she was fairing. 

She wasn’t. 

She had her hand down her unbuttoned trousers, and was holding herself quite intensely. Severus’ cock wanted to harden at the sight...but he was far too desperate for that to happen. The attempt his member made at hardening, was actually more painful than anything else. 

He noticed his student let out a steady breath. Then she spoke. 

“Remove your hand” she stated clearly. 

Was she insane?

Severus knew that his muscles were too tired to hold alone. His grip had been the only thing stopping him from a full blown wetting. 

“I can’t” he stuttered. 

“You can, and you will” she replied. 

Severus took a steady breath himself, and he slowly let go of himself. He could feel the droplets forming at the head of his dick already. 

“Take off your cloak, and unbutton your trousers” she commanded next. 

Severus, very carefully, did as she asked. He took particulate care as he unbuttoned his trousers. He didn’t want to accidentally put pressure on his overwhelmed bladder. 

“Take your trousers off” she said. 

Severus tried to push his trousers over his hips, without bending at the waist. He managed to get his trousers to glide down his legs and bunch at his ankles. He lifted one leg, but almost lost balance as he tried to get his foot out of the leg hole. 

The momentary stumble caused him to lose concentration for a second. 

He started leaking. 

He tensed to stop the flow. 

He succeeded. 

Then he leaked again. 

Severus immediately moved his hand back to his leaking cock to stem the flow. 

“Uh oh” Hermione said disappointedly as she watched him slowly start to lose control. 

She tried not to think about it, watching him lose control made her want to lose control. She squeezed herself for assurance that she would watch him lose control first. 

“I can’t help it” he snapped back, still dribbling little drops from his tip. 

He was at his limit. 

Hermione could see this as she watched his underwear slowly get more damp. The wet patch slowly spreading. 

“Have I said you could piss?” She asked. 

Severus said nothing, he was concentrating far too much. 

He then did something he had never thought of doing in front of a student before. He stroked his dick, trying to get it to harden. It wouldn’t. 

Hermione could see his plight and acted quickly. She grabbed seven small, empty, potions sample bottles that the students used in class. 

“You have permission to fill these...but that’s it” she said. 

She handed him the first one. 

He had little choice, he took his leaking cock from his soaking underwear and let go in the small potions bottle. It filled far too quickly. 

“Next” he said through gritted teeth. 

She passed him the second bottle and watched as Severus took the second bottle and continued pissing as he transferred between the first and second. 

“Next” he said frantically. He knew the bottles were filling far too quickly and the pressure in his bladder had hardly lessened. 

He put the two full bottles down and grabbed the third. He pissed in that one, filling it too quickly again. 

“I won’t be able to stop” he warned her as he grabbed the fourth. 

“You will” she replied. 

Severus just groaned at his release as he grabbed the fifth bottle she offered him. 

He was shaking at the intensity of it all as he grabbed for the sixth bottle. 

Knowing that he only had one bottle left, he braced himself to stop. As he quickly filled the seventh, and final, bottle, he then pinched the tip of his still pissing cock. 

Piss spilled onto the floor as he tried to stop, but he was failing dramatically. 

“Fuck! I can’t stop!” He exclaimed. 

He was creating a puddle on the floor. 

Hermione went over to him, and pressed his stomach. 

“DON’T!” He shouted at her as he pissed forcefully on the floor. 

“So full...” hermione whispered. 

“Fuck!” Severus exclaimed as he lost all control and pissed a mini lake all over his precious floor. 

His cheeks flushed red at the sheer relief. 

He pissed himself dry right there, for a good couple of minutes. 

Once empty, he looked down in horror as he took in the extent of the damage. 

He then turned to look at his equally shocked student, still with her hands down her jeans, and her legs crossed desperately. 

“Miss Granger, remove your hands” he requested.


	7. Chapter Seven: Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which desperation can be pleasurable.

Chapter Seven: Euphoria 

Hermione shook her head. 

“No way. It will be game over if I do” she said as she felt a leak break through her firm hold. 

She gasped as her bottoms grew darker for the second time that evening. 

Severus walked over to her. Relishing in the sound of his footsteps wading through his own personal lake. 

He was hard now. 

After such a monumental release, such as the one he had just had, his dick would automatically harden as his body would then crave a release of a different kind. 

Severus hadn’t bothered to put his trousers back on after his release, and the tent in his boxers was extremely obvious as he walked towards his favourite leaking student. 

He could see the desperation in her eyes as he knelt to the ground in front of her. 

“P-please” she stammered as she lost another large leak, which extended the damp patch on her bottoms where Severus was eye level with. 

He looked up at her and could see how distended her lower abdomen was and groaned slightly at the thought of all that liquid sloshing around inside of her. 

Hermione heard his groan and looked down at him. The arousal in his cheeks, and the lust in his eyes, was unmistakable. 

“I want to piss” she whimpered, another leak appearing. 

He moaned in response, as his cock gave a painfully powerful throb at her statement. 

“I’m going to remove your bottoms” he told her. 

She nodded her consent and the potions master, very gently, began to pull her bottoms down towards her ankles. 

She bit her lip, he was doing this torturously slow. She leaked again, but this time a tiny stream began trickling out of her, without her permission. 

“No” she whimpered desperately, causing the potions master, who had finished pushing her bottoms to rest around her ankles, to look up and notice the small stream. 

“Stop that now!” He ordered, although all he really wanted to do was catch the liquid on his fingers, and taste it. 

Hermione forced her muscles to stem the stream but she knew she was at the end. 

Severus did to. 

“Remove your hands, and hold with muscle alone for one minute” he told her. 

“I will fail” she told him. 

“Remove your hands” he whispered. 

She did as she was told and removed her hands. She began to leak instantly. 

She went to place one of her hands back against her crotch, but Severus stopped her. 

Instead, he placed one of his hands against her pee-hole and began massaging her clitoris. 

Hermione moaned at the intense sensation. She wanted to piss but couldn’t whilst her potions master played with her sensitive bud. Her orgasm was quickly building. 

Severus noticed the flush in her cheeks, and the change in her breathing, and knew that she was close to pleasure and an intense release. He quickened the pace, and the pressure, of his massaging fingers. 

He could feel her wetness, both arousal and urine, seeping through her knickers and prepared for her intense orgasm. 

Hermione saw white as her orgasm hit her like a train, and she screamed in pleasure and felt her legs give way. 

Severus, prepared for this, manoeuvred himself so that he was lying down flat on the cold stone floor, just as Hermione’s knees gave out. 

Severus guided her body to the ground and positioned her so that she was straddling him. 

Hermione, lost to her own pleasure, hadn’t notice their current position as her orgasm ended and one final, painful, wave of desperation passed through her exhausted body and the floodgates opened. 

She screamed at the release. 

Severus heard her scream and knew what was coming. His cock still throbbing at the thought. 

A second later, he felt her piss soak her knickers completely, and could feel how her pissed soaked through his boxers as well. 

He groaned as he felt her hot urine run in massaging rivulets down his cock and he grabbed his students hips to support her as her back arched, lost to her release. 

This meant that her hips were pushing her pissing crotch forcefully against his aching cock. His climax was imminent. 

As the still pissing Hermione came back to her senses. She noticed the position she was in, and what was happening. She could see her potion masters face flushed with complete arousal, and knew that he was about to cum. 

She watched for nearly a minute before she saw her potions master come undone beneath her, moaning something feral as he did so. 

Severus came, still feeling those wonderfully hot rivulets around his cock, it was the most intense climax he had ever had. 

After he finished climaxing, he noticed that Hermione was still pissing euphorically on him, the stream beginning to weaken as she finished her biggest piss so far. 

He could feel her rapidly cooling piss underneath him as her ocean had saturated his boxers completely and slowly moved up his back, soaking the lower back of his shirt. 

Hermione finally finished pissing, and had a moment to notice the euphoria on her professors face before she collapsed exhaustedly against his chest.


	8. Chapter Eight: Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the professor struggles through a particularly challenging potions class.

Chapter Eight: Potions Class

“I’m exhausted” Hermione murmured sleepily against Severus’ chest. 

Both were lying in a pool of cooling piss and the temperature in the dungeons had dropped significantly since their heated experience. 

Severus made a sound of agreement and spelled away their mess with just a wave of his hand. 

“Intense sensations can often do that to you” Severus replied, feeling equally tired. 

He forced himself to stand up, and offered his young student a hand, and pulled her to her feet. 

“That was -“ Hermione began, not quite sure how to describe just how amazing and euphoric the experience had been. 

Severus nodded in agreement, he knew exactly what she was trying to convey. 

“And how do you feel Miss Granger? Any pain?” He asked, hoping that she was alright. 

He knew she would’ve told him if she wasn’t. 

Hermione nodded. 

“A little achy, and I need to pee again” she admitted. 

“Please, the facilities are just through there” Severus gestured towards a closed door across the room. 

She looked shocked that she had been given permission to pee. 

Severus tolled his eyes. 

“I told you, I don’t intend to break you Granger. Your bladder has had quite the workout tonight, and we shall give your bladder a break” Severus informed her. 

She nodded in thanks, and moved towards the bathroom. She felt cared for by her professor, and gave him a small smile. She was glad that her bladder was going to be given some time out from their game. 

Truth be told, Severus was feeling the same way. He hadn’t done a hold like that in quite some time. He really needed to practice again now that he was being called to Death Eater meetings more frequently. He was in deep though, when Hermione emerged from the bathroom. 

“Let’s get you back to your dormitory” he stated, wondering if he should use the facilities before he set off on his trek to the other side of the castle with his student. 

“Sure” she said, as she moved towards the door. 

Severus made the decision to escort his student back to her rooms first. 

It had been a decision he was nearly made to regret. 

.

.

.

The following morning, Severus woke early. After having only four hours of sleep, due to his persistent overworked bladder wanting to release every 45 minutes, he tossed and turned unable to sleep anymore. He got up. 

He sleepily made it through his usual morning routine. When he took his usual morning piss, he was instantly reminded of the evening before. 

He recalled his monumental release with his student, on the cold dungeon floor. He remembered the contented walk they took back to her dormitory, and how he had to quickly walk back to his own rooms due to his own exhausted bladder suddenly refilling once again. That had been a close call, if any wayward student had been roaming the halls and seen him with a slight damp patch on the front of his trousers where he had accidentally leaked a little...

He winced, he didn’t even want to think about the ridicule that would’ve caused. He shook out of his own thoughts, as he shook the last drops of piss from his own cock, and zipped up his trousers. 

He noticed that there were still three hours before breakfast would be served in the Great Hall. He looked at his tired reflection in his bathroom mirror, and sighed. He would make some potions for the hospital wing to pass the time. 

.

.

.

On the other side of the castle, Hermione woke, jostled out of sleep as her roommates started bustling around, getting ready for the school day ahead. 

Hermione groaned as she forced herself out of bed. She stretched, feeling a satisfying kind of tired, as she got ready for the day. 

The ache in her lower abdomen had now gone, but she would take her professors advice and take it easy today. She would use the bathroom whenever she felt the need to. 

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and made her way to breakfast. She knew she had potions just before lunch, and she was slightly thrilled at the idea of seeing her potions professor again. 

.

.

.

Severus walked hastily towards the Great Hall, the potions brewing had taken longer than expected, and he was now late for breakfast. Severus knew that if he didn’t make an appearance at any meal, he would get a bollocking from the headmaster. 

All that aside, Severus had wanted to go to breakfast. He could really do with the coffee to prepare himself for a day full of dunderheads. 

.

.

.

Hermione entered potions class for her double lesson before lunch. She had been slightly concerned about her potions professor when she saw him at breakfast that morning. She had noticed that he looked overtired, the three coffees had attested for that! 

However, as the potions professor began his usual teaching, and wrote the ingredients for their potions lesson today, Hermione noticed something was...off. 

.

.

.

Severus gulped as his fifth year students had entered the room, he knew he was in trouble. 

After taking his morning piss earlier than usual that morning, and having had three coffees at breakfast, Severus’ achy out-of-practice bladder from the night before, had started to protest - badly. 

On a normal day, Severus would piss once in the morning and then once in the evening before bed. He might normally feel a slight pressure in his bladder towards the evening, but it was bearable and Severus was always able to wait. 

However, after the night before, his bladder had been significantly weakened, and those three coffees from breakfast were starting to play merry hell on his bladder. 

Severus knew he was just going to have to suck it up, the students were brewing a complex potion today, and there would be no chance for him to take a piss break. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to convince himself that the slight sweat that had formed on his forehead, was because of thirty cauldrons all bubbling away on the high heat. 

.

.

.

Hermione watched her professor with great interest, he looked uncomfortable. She worried her lip slightly, was he feeling ok?

.

.

.

Thirty minutes into the two hour class, and Severus was starting to panic. 

His piss filled dick was throbbing, Severus could feel it twitching in his underwear, begging to be gripped tightly into submission. Severus’ bladder was signalling that it was already full, he severely needed to piss. 

“Ummm, professor...?” A voice, startled him out of his thoughts. 

He looked out into the sea of students, and noticed his little overachiever sat patiently with her hand in the air. She had clearly been trying to get his attention for a while. 

“What, Miss Granger?” He hissed at her, as he gave a quick sneaky pinch to the tip of his aching cock. 

“Can you come and check my potion, I think it’s ready for the next stage? She replied. 

“If it’s not Granger, it will cost you a high number of house points” he stated at her. 

He slowly stood up, careful not to jostle his bladder, and made his way over to her. He inspected her cauldron, and told her everything was fine. 

“Are you ok?” She heard her whisper quietly. 

He looked at her, and she took in his posture. 

Severus knew the moment she had worked it all out, her eyes went wonderfully wide, and her jaw dropped slightly in shock. For a man who had such composure and control, to give any indication towards his current plight, this meant that he was bordering on losing control. 

She looked over at the clock and noticed that there was still 90 minutes left of the lesson. She took in his posture once more, and grimaced at the unfortunate situation her professor was currently in. 

“Will you be ok?” She whispered again. 

Severus just sent her a scathing look...she took that to mean ‘no’. 

Severus had found that standing, and moving around, had actually helped his situation a little. So he wandered around the classroom, inspecting all the potions. Until the sound of liquid bubbling got to him. 

He retreated to his desk, and sat down a bit ungracefully, his hand immediately flying to the top of his dick. He could feel a drop forming, dear god! Was he that close to leaking? 

Severus panicked. 

.

.

.

Hermione noticed, and knew he was gonna wet his robes at any second. She also noticed that he looked slightly pained, this had to be his worst nightmare. He was close to pissing himself in front of a group of students who weren’t known for being the most forgiving. If he let go, and the class noticed, he would never live it down. 

Hermione watched his face for a moment, as a peculiar expression appeared on his features. Dear god! Had her potions professor just leaked in class?

.

.

.

Severus was gripping his cock tightly, his bladder had just contracted and forced an enormous leak to jet out from the tip of his penis, and instantly soak his underpants. He swore under his breath, and unfastened his trouser buttons so he could get a more direct grip on himself. 

Severus tried to breathe evenly, so not to draw attention to himself. As he breathed in, so another leak escaped from his death grip. 

He was struggling to stop the powerful leaks, in a few minutes he knew that the leaks would be a full on stream. 

He was lost to his personal battle, until he heard a voice trying to get his attention. 

“Professor, I need to collect the ingredients for phase three of the potion” Hermione said. 

Severus looked at her, and answered her as he leaked through his underwear and straight into his soaked trousers. 

“Then collect the ingredients from the cupboard then” he snapped at her. 

“But the ingredients are on the top shelf sir, I will need your assistance to reach them” she said. 

Severus realised that she was giving him a way out, if he could just make it to the cupboard. 

“Alright Miss Granger, go ahead, I shall be one moment” Severus said, he knew he needed to prepare himself to stand. 

Hermione went ahead into the large supply cupboard, and waited for her professor. She quickly started looking around for something that the desperate professor could relieve himself in. 

She eyed a medium sized cauldron, it would have to do. 

Severus had managed to stand, with his trousers still unbuttoned, and was thankful for his robes. 

He began to walk towards the store cupboard, as he started to piss a full stream into his trousers. His crotch, and thighs, instantly soaked. The full piss was now making its way down the legs of his trousers. 

He managed to make it to the cupboard, and shut himself inside. 

As soon as he was in. Hermione cast a privacy, and silencing charm on the room. No students would be able to hear. 

Hermione could hear a loud hissing sound. 

“Are you pissing yourself?” Hermione asked in shock. 

“I’m pissing, I can’t stop! Dear gods I can’t stop it!” He said, as he relaxed against the door due to his legs giving out to the forceful stream. 

Hermione vanished the professors robes, and she could see just how wet his unbuttoned trousers were. It didn’t look like he was going to be stopping any time soon either. 

Whilst her professor was lost to the battle between his legs, Hermione grabbed the medium cauldron. 

She put her other hand down the professors wet trousers, and fished for his leaking cock. 

She found it, and pulled the overworked organ from its confines, and angled it down towards the cauldron. 

“Fuck!” The professor hissed, as he noticed his overachiever saving his trousers from soaking anymore. 

Hermione held the professors cock, and felt the stream move as it forced its way to the tip and out into the cauldron. 

Hermione stood in this position, for about a minute and a half, until the stream weakened and his cock just dribbled. 

“You really had to go!” Hermione murmured amazed, his cock still in her hand. 

“Gods yes!” Severus groaned, as the pressure in his bladder eased significantly. 

He took a few moments to catch his breath, and then looked down at his little overachiever. 

His tired cock hardened instantly at the sight. There she was, her hand holding his dribbling cock downward towards a cauldron full of his piss. 

Hermione noticed the organ in her hand stiffening and changing length. She looked up at her professor and smiled mischievously. 

“Now that is a problem that you can control and handle by yourself” she smiled, as she cancelled the charms and left the storeroom with the necessary potions ingredients. 

“Tease” Severus muttered under his breath, as he tucked his hardened member back into its restricted confines. 

He spelled his soaked clothes dry, and vanished the piss. After donning his robes once more, he stepped out of the storeroom and headed for his desk to sit. He could feel the fabric of his underwear rubbing seductively against his hardened member. He had already nearly pissed himself in front of his students, he would have to control his throbbing erection as punishment.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione is introduced to the next level of the game.

Chapter Nine: A Game Changer

A few days after the incident in his potions class, Severus had been trying to come up with another piss game that he could play with his favourite overachiever. He knew that her trial period would soon be at an end, and he wanted to end the trial with something good. 

Of course, the opportunities were endless, it was a matter of making the best decision. 

However, after much debate, he smirked as the perfect idea hit him. 

.

.

.

Hermione had been on tenterhooks for the last few days. She knew that her trial period was coming to an end, and she fully expected her potions master to ‘go out with a bang’. She hated to admit that the unknown made her more than a little nervous. 

She thought about what would happen after she had finished her trial period, but she knew that she fully intended to continue the games with Severus. The only problem for her was that it meant surrendering all control of her body and trusting the mysterious man completely. She knew that he would never hurt her, which made her more comfortable with the idea of continuing the games. 

.

.

.

As Hermione’s latest marked essay was placed on her potions desk, she noticed a comment at the bottom. 

‘Stay behind after class’ the familiar scrawl said. 

Hermione subtly bit her lip at the implications of those four words.

After the class had ended, and students had been dismissed, Hermione stayed seated. 

Her friends gave her a curious glance about why she wasn’t packing up her belongings, and she explained that their potions professor wanted to speak with her about her essay. 

After a couple of minutes of convincing her best friends that she could manage on her own, they reluctantly left her to the mercy of the potions professor. 

.

.

.

Severus remained seated at his desk as he watched his little overachiever’s friends vacate the classroom. 

He then cast a locking and silencing charm around the classroom so that the conversation between the two of them could not be overheard. 

“Miss Granger, do you have any idea why I have asked you to stay behind?” Severus asked her. 

Hermione nodded. 

“The trial period is almost over...” Hermione replied. 

“Indeed” he said. 

The pair sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before the potions master spoke again. 

“And, how do you feel about the last couple of weeks?” He asked her. 

“I’ve enjoyed what we’ve been doing” she replied openly and honestly. 

“Then why did you hesitate when you said that?” He asked her. 

“I honestly would love to continue what we have been doing, I have really enjoyed the last couple of weeks and I want this to go deeper. However, being the overachieving, bossy, controlling, know-it-all that I am, I know that I will find it difficult at first to completely relinquish all control of my body to you - even though I do trust you completely” she said. 

Severus paused a moment to contemplate her words. 

“Well, I’m glad you wish to continue this. I will also be happy to continue this. As for your concerns about control, I have spent the last couple of weeks watching you when we play these games. I know when is too far, and I know when you can be pushed a little harder. I know your signs, subtle at first but becomes more obvious. I recognise your facial expressions and body language at every stage of desperation. I know when you leak, when you wet, when you are on the verge of letting go. You forget, I am a spy, it is my business to recognise these sorts of things. You have been good at playing these games, especially for someone who is new, and I think you underestimate your abilities sometimes. You do give over control, and I understand that in the beginning it will be difficult and you might sometimes forget yourself, but that’s half the fun. You will learn. We have code words in place, we have trust, and safety measures laid out. Are you definitely sure that you consent to the next level of this?” He asked her. 

She nodded without hesitation. 

“Absolutely” she said. 

Severus nodded. 

“Right then, I will draw up the bones of a contract between the two of us, and we will discuss all points before we both sign it” he said to her. 

“Ok, I look forward to it sir” she smiled. 

“Is there anything in particular you particularly enjoy or hate about this?” He asked her. 

“I enjoy the uh...the umm pleasure, that sometimes happens” she said awkwardly. 

Severus nodded, it wasn’t what he was expecting, but he was thrilled by it nonetheless. 

Severus stood and approached her, and handed her a bracelet with a lucky charm attached to it. 

She stared at him in confusion. 

“You have been working on the ‘protean charm’ recently, yes?” He asked. 

She nodded. 

“This bracelet works in the same way. I have an identical bracelet and so we can communicate. If I send you a message, the bracelet will heat up slightly around your wrist and the message will appear on the charm. You can do the same if you need to contact me” he informed her. 

“Wow, thank you” she said to him, as she put the bracelet on. 

“Indeed. Now that’s all sorted, it’s a Hogsmeade visit this weekend is it not?” He asked her. 

“Yes sir” she replied. 

“Come to my office in the morning before you leave for the village” he commanded her. 

Hermione gulped. 

“Yes sir” she agreed. 

He smirked at her, and dismissed her. 

It would definitely be a Hogsmeade visit she would not forget. 

.

.

.

Hermione woke the following morning, her wrist slightly burning. She shot up in bed as she realised what that meant. 

“Come to my office before you leave for Hogsmeade. DO NOT piss until you have spoken to me” the message read. 

Hermione bit her lip, she could already feel the pressure in her bladder like she did every morning when she woke. 

She decided to quickly get ready, the sooner she got down to the dungeons the better. 

.

.

.

On her way down to the dungeons, she ran into Professor McGonagall who was walking with the potions professor. 

“Where do you think you are rushing off to girl?” McGonagall asked her favourite pupil. 

“Well, I...” she began, looking at the potions professor who smirked at her. 

McGonagall shook her head. 

“You’re not going anywhere before you’ve had a decent breakfast in you. You know the rules, all students must attend all meals unless excused by the nurse or a teacher. To the great hall Miss Granger, now” McGonagall said, doing a very good impression of a fussing Molly Weasley. 

Hermione nodded, and turned in the direction of the great hall, knowing her professors were following her to breakfast. 

Her bracelet warmed her wrist again. 

“Well done, hold it young lady” the message read. 

.

.

.

Hermione attacked her breakfast with a ferocity that Ron would have been proud of. She wanted to finish her meal quickly, she was really needing to talk to Severus as quickly as possible. 

She finished her breakfast, downed her pumpkin juice, and made to leave the table. To her dismay, the potions professor was still sat at the teachers table, and it didn’t look like he had taken more than one mouthful of his breakfast. 

She halted in her tracks, as she looked at him, he smirked back knowingly. 

She sat back down at the table, and felt her wrist warm up again. 

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until I’m finished Granger” the messages said. 

She wanted to groan. 

She wasn’t ‘on-the-brink’ desperate to piss, but the constant need was there. Having nothing else to think about but her pressing need, she squirmed as she waited. 

.

.

.

Severus was delighted at the display. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned for that morning but the opportunity presented itself and he took it with both hands. 

He watched, fully erect, as his favourite overachiever squirmed absentmindedly in her seat. He slowly ate his breakfast, he was going to enjoy this. 

.

.

.

Finally, after 30 minutes, Severus had finished his meal. He got up and headed for the dungeons, knowing that she would follow immediately. 

As Hermione made her way through the corridors down to the dungeons, she wanted to cross her legs but knew it would slow her down. She was trying to keep up with Severus, the sooner she got there the better. 

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus had quickly ducked into a hidden alcove as he exited the great hall. He followed her as she made her way down to the dungeons, he wanted to watch her. 

Knowing that she hadn’t had her morning piss yet, he knew she would be feeling it by now. She was probably reaching nearly 12 hours with no release, and he wanted to watch how she moved through the castle with a full bladder. 

.

.

.

As Hermione made it to the dungeon, she was feeling desperate. Not so much that she was on the verge of wetting, but the breakfast pumpkin juice was not helping her plight. 

She knocked on the door and waited. 

“It’s open” a familiar voice announced from behind her. 

She whirled around startled, and saw her potions professor grinning at her. 

“Today would be nice Miss Granger” he said. 

She went in, the potions master following behind. 

Once inside, Hermione stared at him, waiting for her next instruction. 

“Sit down on that chair” he said as he pointed to the chair next to his at his desk. 

Hermione sat on the odd looking chair. The arms were quite a width apart for one another, as were the legs. The seat of the chair was curious, Hermione could sense magic there but could visibly see nothing out of the ordinary. 

The potions master drew her attention back to him. 

“I am going to explain the rules for you today, Miss Granger” Severus said. 

Hermione bit her lip, casually crossed her legs, and squirmed. 

Severus smirked as he watched her desperate need increase. 

“You are going to go to Hogsmeade, join your friends in whatever frivolity you wish. Go shopping, dine at the pub, and relax. You will stay with your friends the entire time, and only leave to come back to the castle when they do. However, you are not to piss until I say you can. I will be around the village for the day, but you will need to come and ask me permission to piss should the need arise. I will tell you the next instructions from there. Remember, no pissing without my permission, and no leaving your friend’s side. If you manage to make it back to Hogwarts, then you are to immediately return here” he told her. 

Severus had left out the part where he planned to join her in holding his piss during their venture to Hogsmeade. He needed to practice holding again anyway. 

She nodded as continued nibbling at her lip, she knew she was in for a long day. Her bladder was already currently screaming at her and she knew she would have to release before she even left the castle. 

“Professor, may I release now? Before I leave? I have followed your instructions this morning” she pleaded him, as she pressed her hand into her womanhood. 

“You have done extraordinarily well this morning, since I presume you haven’t pissed since last night?” He asked. 

She took a shaky breath, and nodded. 

“Then let me explain the chair you’re currently sat on. That chair, is a design of my own. It has a hole in the centre of the seat for a reason. I can magically open and close that hole whenever I wish. Attached underneath the hole, I put a receptacle of my choosing: a cauldron, a bowl, a bucket. It is intended so that you can be tied to the chair for extended periods of time. Should you need to piss, then you can. But, if the hole is closed then you know that it’s an indication to stop pissing. If the hole is open but there is no receptacle underneath, you will know to stop pissing. If the hole is open and a receptacle is attached, you know you have permission to piss. I intend to use this chair more often in our future encounters” he explained. 

Hermione was impressed, it was so simple, but had so much control. 

“I look forward to it sir” she said, trying to end the conversation quickly before her bladder exploded. 

Severus could tell she was about ready to piss herself in the chair and a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

“But why wait? You’re already here” he smirked. 

Hermione gasped as her hands were magically removed from her crotch and tied to the arms of the chair. She leaked instantly but felt the wetness spread through to her bum. She knew the hole in the chair was now closed. 

The professor magically removed her shoes, socks, jeans and her now damp knickers. She looked lovely to him - as the flushed, squirming mess that she was in that moment. 

Severus’ throat went dry at the sight of her. 

Without the use of her hands, and the now cold dungeon air teasing her urethra, Hermione was struggling to hold on. 

Next, Severus magically tied Hermione’s feet to the chair legs. Purposefully so that her legs could not close. 

The pressure in Hermione’s bladder increased tenfold with no hands to help and the inability to close her legs. 

Severus licked his lips as he noticed a couple of golden drops appear from the girl’s piss hole. He still had not allowed the chair hole to open. 

The bursting girl groaned as she realised she still didn’t have permission to piss. 

“Professor please...” she whimpered as she felt the last threads of her control fraying. 

Then suddenly, Hermione felt the chair hole open and almost cried in relief. She instantly let go, piss starting to gush from her. She then felt her feet getting wet, and realised that there was no receptacle attached underneath. 

“Stop Miss Granger” he said to her. 

Hermione cried out in desperation as she was forced of cut off what was going to be a satisfying stream. 

She had stopped the stream but little drops were still forcing their way out of her, and she couldn’t stop them. 

She closed her eyes, as her head fell back. She clenched her muscles for everything they were worth. 

The next thing she felt, shocked a leak out of her. Her eyes popped open, and she strained her neck to see if it was real. 

There was a receptacle catching her involuntary drops of gold. 

The receptacle felt warm around her nether regions, almost like a bottle had been placed there. 

But, as she looked, she noticed that her positions professor had disappeared from where he was stood moments before. 

He was now underneath the chair hole. 

Hermione froze for a second. 

He was the receptacle currently catching her golden drops. The heat of his mouth was what she could feel around her. 

Her arousal spiked. 

“Professor please, I can’t do this, it’s so dirty” she gasped, the last threads of her control had slipped. 

Severus noticing her womanhood widening, knew that she was about to let go. So he cruelly placed his fingers strongly over her urethral opening. 

She squealed at the sensation. His firm fingers were a very welcome breath of fresh air. As Hermione instantly gained control once more. 

The reprieve only lasted a minute, as her professor started massaging his fingers against her, teasing her urethra and her full bladder. 

“No professor, you’re going to make me...” she tried to warn, as a leak forcefully escaped her. 

She groaned, as she felt her professor catch her piss. 

Her mind was reeling. She couldn’t allow him to drink her piss. 

Severus knew that she was about to burst, and knew that he would never be able to keep up with her gushing stream without choking to death. 

So he prepared for her monumental release. He conjured a large glass measuring bottle. The mouth of the bottle fit perfectly around the chair hole so that it would catch every drop. He enlarged the bottle so that the bottom of it touched the floor whilst the mouth still fit snuggly around the chair hole. 

Severus prepared to remove his fingers as soon as the golden liquid started to splatter uncontrollably out of his overachiever’s tired muscles. 

Hermione was hearing white noise as her body took control. She knew she was about to void her bladder straight onto her professors massaging fingers. She could do nothing to stop it. 

“Fuck!!! I’m gonna...” was the only warning she was able to give. 

Severus instantly removed his fingers and placed the mouth of the bottle underneath her. 

His soaked fingers instantly went to his hard prick, which was straining against his trousers. He palmed himself over his trousers as he listened to Hermione’s scream of release. 

He watched as the hot, near clear liquid started filling the measuring bottle. Condensation forming as it did. The noise of liquid occupying the otherwise silent room. 

It didn’t take Severus long to reach his climax, shooting his load into his boxers and trousers, as he took in the mess that was his overachiever. 

Hermione was lost to the sensation of release. Letting go of everything she was holding in. 

She didn’t know how long she lay there in bliss before her stream began to trickle into nothingness. 

After she finished her release, she took a moment to contemplate what had happened. She noticed her professor sat on the floor in front of her chair, staring at her with a flushed look of animalistic lust. She imagined she looked much the same. 

“Thank you master” she rasped. 

Severus watched her a moment longer and then collected the bottle from underneath her. He held it up to show her just how much piss had been inside her. 

She gawked at the bottle of her spent liquid. She was impressed with herself, she knew she had been full but she had always thought her bladder was much smaller than that. Apparently not. 

“Well done Miss Granger. We shall call this chair a success. Now we must both ready ourselves for the Hogsmeade visit. You have accepted a challenge today” he reminded her. 

Hermione sighed, she was already exhausted and she hadn’t even left the castle yet.


	10. Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogsmeade trip Hermione will never forget.

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade 

After the monumental release in Severus Snape’s office, Hermione felt a lot better - although a little embarrassed. Her professor had drunk some of her piss as she had leaked. He even placed his fingers against her to enable her to hold out a little longer. Hermione had never felt anything so intimate before but she found that she had quite liked the entire situation. That was, after all, the most important thing regarding this newfound situation with her professor - trust. By Merlin, she trusted him and somehow that was all that mattered. There was a mutual trust, respect, and understanding between potion master and overachiever and Hermione couldn’t help but feel excited at what the official contract between them would entail. 

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by an excitable Harry and Ron, who had been waiting impatiently for her in the courtyard so that they could walk to Hogsmeade together like they always did. 

“Where you been Mione? You ready to go?” Ron asked her. 

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. 

“Sorry boys, I had my head in a book and lost track of time...again” she replied. 

“Same ole Mione, you have to promise me that you’ll never change” Harry said. 

“I promise” Hermione grinned at her boys. 

The three headed towards the school gates and followed the other excited groups of teenagers who were making their way towards the village. 

Hermione had temporarily forgotten about her unusual affair with her potions professor and instead, basked in a free weekend with her friends. They went to Honeydukes, and she dragged them into her favourite bookshop. In return, she allowed them to drag her into the quidditch shop where the boys were in awe of the new goods the owner had in store. 

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched her friends’ delight and was glad that Harry was finally letting himself relax a bit and enjoy life for a while. Hermione knew the pressure on Harry’s shoulders had been getting to him as of late - and Umbitch wasn’t helping matters at all. Nor was Dumbledore, who always seemed conveniently absent as of late - always when Harry needed him the most. 

The trio had all felt the pressure of this school year reach new heights now that you-know-who was back, and Hermione loved how all three of them had their own hobbies to keep themselves grounded. 

Harry had quidditch - well, until Umbitch finally decides to deliver on her threats - and he had his closest friends rallying behind him in support. 

Ron had Harry, and the glorious concept that was enormous mealtimes in the Great Hall. A young man needs his growing food after all. 

And Hermione, well Hermione knew she had her books - and this thing with her professor. 

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts once more, Professor Snape had said that he was going to be in the village today - but she hadn’t yet seen him around. She was curious to know where he was, particularly since the trio had been in Hogsmeade for a few hours now and the next stop on the agenda was the pub for butterbeers and a late lunch. 

Hermione knew that butterbeers always caused havoc on her body - particularly her bladder - due to the pure sugar in the drink and the slight tipple of alcohol. She would ideally like to know where her professor was before the trio headed for the pub.   
.  
.  
.  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sat in the crowded pub having just finished a nice cooked lunch and three rounds of butterbeers. It was a cold day, and the warm food and sweet drinks had been a welcome embrace in their cold bodies. 

Hermione wondered if they would be heading back to the castle soon. She had remembered the potions masters rules, she had to stay with the boys at all times and this meant walking back up to the school together. She also knew that she had to try and make it back up to the school before she was allowed to relieve herself again. 

Speaking of which, there was a slight twinge in her lower abdomen. Nothing major, and hardly noticeable but Hermione knew with the drinks she had just had, that twinge would soon get more incessant. 

She would try to hold on as long as she could and she knew that she could always contact her professor via the handy bracelet she was wearing. 

She was drawn back into the conversation that the boys had been having. 

“It sounds like a great idea, right Mione?” Harry asked, grinning. 

Hermione, not wanting to be caught not listening to her friends, nodded. 

“It sure does” she smiled. 

“Great! Then it’s settled, we’ve never seen it before and this year is going to be our chance!” Ron said. 

Hermione, not sure what she had just agreed to, took a stab in the dark at how to find out. 

“Is it safe?” She asked. 

“Bloody hell Hermione, it’s only some fireworks - they always do a great firework show this time of year” Ron said. 

Suddenly everything clicked into place. 

Hermione knew about the annual fireworks show that happened in Hogsmeade this time of year. Bonfire night was always taken seriously because it was a legendary folklore in the Wizarding society. Every witch and wizard grew up learning about the infamous Guy Fawkes, and how he had his wand snapped for his involvement in trying to blow up the muggle government. The muggles had to make up the story about Guy Fawkes having falling and broken his neck before he could be hung. The reality was that he had escaped muggle imprisonment with magic but had been caught trying to apparate out of the country by aurors - his wand had been snapped and he had faced the dementors instead. He was a cautionary tale for all. 

Firework displays were always grand in the Wizarding world and the boys had always wanted to see the Hogsmeade display from close up since they had started at Hogwarts. 

Hermione also had always wanted to see the display, but she knew it would also mean spending another four hours in the village at least, as the fireworks display was traditionally done when it had finally got dark. Her bladder would not last that long, and she knew it.   
.  
.  
.  
Severus Snape was pleasantly surprised that he had not felt his bracelet heat up with an emergency message from his little overachiever. He had, of course, been watching her with her friends all day in the village whilst remaining out of sight. He was a great spy after all. He had watched her and her friends in the pub and had taken note of how much butterbeer she had consumed. He heard her dunderhead friends talking enthusiastically about the firework display and the village. 

He had smirked at that. Severus knew that meant the trio would not be heading up to the castle anytime soon and therefore meant that he would be getting a distressed message from his overachiever soon. 

Severus watched the trio in the pub, for nearly two hours, as he silently sipped away at his firewhiskey. He contemplated how he would let the next stage of events with his overachiever play out.   
.  
.  
.  
“Be back in a tick” Ron said as he excused himself from their table and headed towards the blessed toilets. 

Hermione, who had been steadily feeling her need to piss rise, watched in jealousy as Ron left the table and returned a few moments later with a look of relief upon his face. 

“We should be heading out soon, we wanna get as close to the front as possible” he said once he returned. 

“Sure, let me pee first though” Harry said, as he also headed towards the facilities. 

“What about you Mione? Using the loo before we leave? I’ll watch your stuff” Ron asked her. 

Yes!!! Hermione screamed inside her head. What she would give right now just to be able to release her bladder before heading back out into the cold. 

“No, I’m alright for now thanks Ron” she replied, as her legs twisted like pretzels beneath the table at the thought. 

Ron shrugged and the two started to put their jackets and winter woollens on while they waited for Harry. 

As Hermione was preparing for the cold weather she happened to look over in the direction of the back corner of the pub, where her potions professor was smirking at her. 

She gulped, he had plans for her.   
.  
.  
.  
Hermione knew she was in trouble as soon as she stepped out into the cold. 

Having not peed in over seven hours, and lots of butterbeer filling her up nicely in the last two hours, Hermione knew she would not win this fight between her bladder and standing out in the cold for the next couple of hours. 

She walked, taking smaller steps, trying to keep her thighs pressed together. The tight waistline of her jeans cutting right into her bladder. 

The boys wanted one last look in the quidditch shop. She opted to wait outside this time, that way she could use the cold as an excuse for her excessive pacing.   
.  
.  
.  
Severus saw that she was pacing alone outside the quidditch shop as she waited for her friends. He took the opportunity to speak with her while she was alone. 

He walked right up to her, noticing how tightly her legs were pressed together as he approached. She looked worried, and Severus had a flashback to the first time she had pissed herself all over his flagstone in his classroom. He knew, she was approaching her limit again. 

He was surprised that she had made it this far. 

“Miss Granger” he drawled, startling her out of her thoughts. 

Hermione stopped pacing and stood one leg crossed over the other as she got over he initial shock of being addressed by her professor. 

“Professor Snape” she replied, sounding strained even to her own ears. 

She resisted the urge to grab herself to feel more in control. 

“I’ve been watching you all day Granger, and I must say I am quite impressed with you” he said to her. 

Hermione basked in the compliment for a moment but her desperation suddenly shocked her back into reality. 

She groaned. 

“Thank you sir, but I really must go! Now!” She said, and she did grab herself this time. 

“I think you can wait a little longer Miss Granger, you are going to watch the fireworks with your friends and you will not be going before the show” he instructed. 

“I will not make it that long” she said, she was close to leaking already. 

“Yes you will, the time will pass...albeit slowly...but I am telling you to hold it, so you will” he stated clearly in a ‘no nonsense’ tone. 

“Can I leak?” She asked desperately. 

“My, you must be desperate if you’re asking if you’re allowed to leak” he debated. 

She nodded, trying to keep her breathing even. 

“I’m going to say no, if you leak...well, the punishment will be severe” he said to her, loving the look of desperation on her face. 

His dick twitched in approval, and made him aware of his need to piss as well. 

“See you at the fireworks Granger, be sure to try and stand apart from your friends” he said.   
.  
.  
.  
Hermione stared in disbelief as he walked away. There was no way she was winning this time. 

Her friends came out of the shop and they made their way to the display. 

Having obtained a spot right near the front, the trio were joined by Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, George, Fred, and the Patil twins. Making one big group. 

Hermione couldn’t even focus on the reason they were all laughing and joking. She was far too busy trying to contain her full bladder. She could see the area getting busier and knew the fireworks would begin shortly. 

After what seemed like forever, and with Hermione’s legs shaking like jelly as sweat accumulated on her forehead, the first bang of the first firework ricocheted through her pounding bladder. Hermione put her hand down her jeans in order to hold in the piss that was trying to force its way out. Thank Merlin everyone was staring at the sky!

Her urethra was burning with need and she knew she could not stand watching the firework show if that’s how every firework was going to feel for the next hour. 

Her eyes looked out into the crowd and she saw the professor staring intently at her. He knew. 

She had to get over to him, immediately. 

She forced her way through the crowd and finally made it to him, legs quivering as she did. 

She noticed that he was stood in the shadows, away from any noticing eyes. 

She gasped and stopped walking, crossing her legs around her hand as another load of fireworks boomed through the air. She could feel a drop of piss forming, she was going to leak. 

She shuffled in that position over to join her professor in the shadows, he was looking at her in amusement. 

“Trouble Granger?” He asked her, grinning. 

“Sir, please give me permission, I can’t hold it!” She exclaimed. 

“What did I tell you about asking permission?” He asked, disappointment evident in his voice. 

She couldn’t answer, the fireworks were in full swing and Hermione knew this was the end for her. 

A large leak forced its way out of her maxed out bladder creating a wet patch on her jeans. Her professor noticed. 

Severus remained tight lipped (and tight crotched) as he cast a charm that would render them practically invisible to everyone else. He watched as she leaked again. 

“Oh god! I can’t hold it!” She exclaimed, realising she still didn’t have permission. 

“I’m pissing!” She squealed, as she felt her bladder giving several warning pulses that it was about to release.

Her legs snapped apart as piss came gushing from her, she groaned in relief but also felt like crying as she knew she had failed. She tried clenching her muscles to stem the flow, but piss was still trickling freely from her. 

“You’d better stop Granger” Severus said. 

“I can’t!” Hermione exclaimed, both hands uselessly down her trousers as her jeans started to get darker. 

“How disappointing, you were doing so well” he said in a sarcastic voice but relishing in her performance. 

“Please Sir” she whimpered. 

He raised an eyebrow at her and she gasped. He knew it was game over. 

Piss sprayed from her, gushing, and gushing like a fireman’s hose. 

She breathed a massive sigh of relief, and Severus pulled her pissing body closer to him. 

Severus watched her as she pissed what seemed like gallons. His cock aching as he watched her jeans get darker and darker and liquid splattered on the ground against her will. 

Hermione was silent as her bladder emptied, she couldn’t believe that she couldn’t wait long enough to obtain permission. 

As her piss tapered into nothing, she let out a shaky breath and finally stood normally, inspecting the damage to her jeans. They were soaked. 

Severus cleared his throat. 

Hermione looked at him knowing she was about to be in big trouble. 

“It looks like another punishment is in order Miss Granger. We shall walk up to the castle now, and you can stay as you are until we get back to my rooms. I don’t want to hear a word from you” he said calmly, internally he was gleeful. 

He held out his arm in a motion that requested his sodden student to lead the way. 

She followed his directions as he watched, aroused, her piss stained behind moving uncomfortably towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11: Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the overachiever learns about punishments.

Hermione walked as quickly as she could up towards the castle. She was so embarrassed that she had lost control without permission - and now she was going to be punished for it. The hormone driven part of her brain was curious and slightly excited about the idea of punishment and what it would entail however, her ‘good girl’ personality was having a conniption. She had never failed an assignment or test given to her by an authority figure and she knew she could perform better than she had today. She knew she would need to prove herself again soon, and more importantly she wanted to prove herself to her professor. 

Speaking of her professor, she could feel his eyes on her as they made their way back up to the castle. Despite her loss of control, she knew that the potions master seemed to have enjoyed it and he was currently enjoying the view of her wet behind. She had been forbidden from clearing herself up, as part of her punishment, and so was facing an uncomfortably wet trek. 

Severus was delighted. His cock had been hard for quite some time now and it was slightly uncomfortable for him as he had to walk with it pressing firmly against his tight button up trousers. He couldn’t believe that the overachiever had fully lost control in front of him like that - he thought she was going to be able to make it back up to the castle. Apparently not. 

It was a pleasant surprise for him either way. She was completely embarrassed by her uncontrollable wetting because it was rather public - she was unaware of the charms he had placed around them at the time. Now, he had to come up with a punishment for her, for disobeying his orders - his painfully hard cock throbbed incessantly at the thought of all the punishments he could give her. 

As they reached the castle gates, Hermione prayed that they would not run into anyone before they reached her professors rooms. Her jeans were positively soaked and she knew it was obvious what had happened - it would be obvious to anyone who saw her. 

“Luck must be on your side tonight Granger” Severus remarked as they made it to his rooms without being met by a soul. 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief once they were warmer inside his rooms. She supposed that the majority of the castle was still at Hogsmeade and the younger students were likely to be at dinner. 

She stood awkwardly inside her professors room. She was cold, soaked, and a little apprehensive about what was going to happen next. She thought maybe apologising would be a good place to start. 

She opened her mouth to speak.

“I -“ she was cut off before she got any further. 

“I’m not interested in your apologies. You will stand where you are quietly for a few moments whilst I sort this room out” he said to her. 

She nodded and watched as the potions professor lit all the candles and the large fireplace, causing the room to light up and warmth to flow through the rooms. She watched as the professor removed his outdoor robes and slung them over the back of a very nice leather chair which was right by the fireplace. He then went over to his desk drawer and retrieved what looked like a black satin drawstring bag. She waited patiently. 

It hadn’t escaped her notice that the front of her professors trousers looked rather snug and could easily see the outline of the mans beautiful organ - there was no doubt that he was painfully hard. She blushed red at the sight. Had she caused that? 

Her attention now turned to the little black bag he was carrying. 

Severus turned towards her and took in the delicious sight that was her soaked form, he was going to let her clean up and then they would proceed with her punishment. He held the little black bag delicately in his hands, he honestly hadn’t expected the need to use this yet but it seemed the situation had unexpectedly occurred. He would need to explain the black bag with her before he continued - then she would be able to fully consent to the punishment. 

“This black bag holds an array of punishments Miss Granger, in a while I will be asking you to put your hand inside the bag and you will pick out one of the items inside. That item will tell you which punishment you will be facing. However, as we have not yet gone over the conditions of your contract, I will empty the bag and you will read every single punishment and sort out which ones you would consent to and which ones you object. We will discuss your objections at a later date but place your consents back into the bag where later this evening, you will pick one or two out. Is that clear?” He asked her. 

She nodded 

“Yes Sir” she replied. 

Severus looked at her for any hint that she was lying. He found no deception and was satisfied with her agreement. 

“However, firstly, I think we should get you out of those soiled clothes. I want you to remove your trousers and underwear - do you consent?” He instructed her. 

She nodded and removed her jeans and underwear as instructed. Her cheeks flushed red. She had been nude at the lower half in front of her professor before but they had all been situations of a dire emergency, where she was about to lose control. This situation was different. She stood, face bright red, as she was exposed to her professor. 

Severus allowed his eyes to roam her form for a few moments before he indicated to the sofa. 

“I want you to lay down in the sofa Miss Granger, you need to be cleaned properly” he stated. 

Hermione looked at him wide eyed as he magically produced a bowl of warm scented water and a washcloth. She knew what he intended to do. 

“Once more, I need your consent Miss Granger” he asked her. 

She gulped nervously but nodded as she made her way to the sofa and lay down. 

“Good Miss Granger. Now, place your feet flat on the sofa so your legs are bent, and then I need you to spread your knees” he instructed. 

She took in a deep breath, summoning all her Gryffindor courage and followed his instructions. She had never been this completely exposed to a man before - except a medical professional - and she closed her eyes as she did so. 

“Eyes open Miss Granger” he said. 

She opened her eyes and watched as her professor pulled out the washcloth from the warm scented water and he began bathing her lower half with the utmost of care. 

It was a very intimate process and Hermione felt a small fire begin to stir within her. She was aroused by all of this. 

Severus focussed on his task of cleaning her legs and thighs but was aware of the new flush that was appearing in patches on his overachievers thighs and face. He knew she was turned on. 

He turned his attention to her womanhood, the final place in need of cleaning, as he delicately separated her lower lips with the washcloth and lightly dabbed the area - noticing the hardened pearl within. 

His dick throbbed at the shaky inhalation of air from his student and he felt her thighs tremble slightly. His eyes darted up to her face and saw that her head was tilted backwards in pleasure. He deliberately teased her as he bathed her and she tried to stop her hips from moving to seek more. 

Severus groaned lightly under his breath, he knew that he could bring the girl to orgasm right now if he wanted to but, this was a punishment after all. 

He withdrew the washcloth just as quickly as he had begun and he noticed her quiet moan of displeasure as he did so. 

He magically rid himself of the bowl of water and the washcloth and immediately headed into his bedroom to grab himself a clean robe. He needed to put the robe on in order to cover himself. His erection was solid and he needed to undo his trousers to create more room to accommodate it. He donned the new robe and unbuttoned his trousers. His cock sprang free - though still within the confines of his loose underwear - and the pressure instantly eased significantly. Severus sighed in relief. He knew that he still needed to piss after his need gradually grew stronger during the Hogsmeade trip, but he was far too turned on to even contemplate releasing his bladder at the moment. 

He instead returned to the sofa where his overachiever still lay in the position she was instructed to. 

“You may stand now Miss Granger” he said to her. 

She followed his instructions and waited to see what he wanted her to do next. 

“Come and sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, and we will go through the contents of this bag” he told her as he took a seat in his favourite chair. 

She did as she was told and did not voice her thoughts about still being nude from the waist down. He clearly knew she was still nude and wanted her to remain that way for now. She sat, her bare arse sinking into the leather. 

Severus grinned behind his curtain of hair as he grabbed the bag and emptied the contents of it on the small coffee table between the two chairs. 

Hermione looked at the small pieces of parchment and then looked back up at her professor. 

“I want you to unfold all of those pieces of parchment Miss Granger and then read each one out loud. You will then put each parchment into one of two piles “yes” or “no” in accordance with your opinions on what each piece of parchment refers to. Is that clear?” He asked again. 

She nodded and began the task of unfolding all the pieces of parchment until she was staring at a stacked pile of potential punishments. She picked up the first and read it aloud. 

“Whipping/Flogging” she murmured quietly. 

“This would be with a belt or a flogging device Miss Granger - do you understand what that means?” He asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

“Good, now would this be something you would agree to or not?” He asked her. 

She chewed her lip lightly as she contemplated her response. She then looked up at Severus. 

“I would agree to it” she replied. 

“Right, in that case place it down and that will be the start of your “yes” pile. Now, we go through the rest” he stated as she quickly picked up the next piece of parchment. 

Hermione continued through all of the pieces of parchment and when she was finally done, she realised her “yes” pile was significantly larger than her “no” pile. 

Severus picked up the “no” pile and placed them back in his desk drawer. These would be discussed once more at a later date once she became more comfortable with their new situation. From Severus’ experience, “no” sometimes ended up becoming a “yes”, but it takes time and trust. 

“Now Miss Granger, we will read through your “yes” pile one more time so that you are certain about your potential punishments and then we will fold them back in the bag and you will pick one out at random for your punishment this evening” he said to her. 

Hermione picked up her “yes” pile and read each piece of parchment out loud. 

“ Whipping/Flogging, Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Paddling, Public Wetting, Nappy Punishment, Diuretic, Tied-Up Punishment, Chastity Belt, Pee Measuring Limit, Clamps, and Bladder Torture” she said. 

Severus nodded in approval. 

“Is there anything on that list that you need me to expand on?” He asked her. 

“Whipping/Flogging, Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Public Wetting, Diuretic, Chastity Belt, and Clamps all make perfect sense and I have no further questions about those” Hermione replied. 

“And the others?” Severus asked. 

“Well I understand what public humiliation is but, could you give me some examples of things that you might actually do? Just to give me some idea. Also, nappy punishment? I assume I would be asked to wear a nappy but could you just go over that one with me please?” She asked him. 

“Public humiliation could entail you wearing a certain clothing item or fetish item. I could request that you do not speak in a social setting, you might have to forgo wearing underwear. As we are at a school, many of the things that I may ask you to do will only be known between the two of us however, I think that the knowledge of your classmates being close by whilst these things are happening will humiliate you. We can adapt and change as we go though. Nappy punishment means that I will put you in a nappy for an unspecified amount of time. I will change you when needed, you will use the nappy only when you need to relieve yourself. This will be both in private and in public - so it will also tie in nicely with the public humiliation punishment. I will place spells on the nappy so that it cannot be removed - except by me - and will alert me when you need a change. Is that clear?” He asked. 

She nodded. 

“Next?” He asked. 

“Again, I just wanted some examples of what is meant by Tied-Up Punishment, Pee Measuring Limit, and Bladder Torture?” She asked. 

He nodded. 

“Tied-Up Punishment is exactly what it says on the tin. You will be bound, nude, for an undisclosed amount of time where you will hold your piss, I might tease you, you might have to sleep/eat in that position. It will be up to me however, this punishment could also link nicely into our actual game - so be aware for that. Pee Measuring Limit is perhaps one of my favourite punishments, something I have used already during our encounters. I will give you a measuring cup it could be anything from 5ml - 100ml, and you will only have permission to piss the ml I choose to give you and will give a specific amount of time to wait between each release. Again, this punishment links in quite nicely as a potential game as well. Finally, bladder torture will include me physically massaging, pushing, playing, or manoeuvring your stomach where your bladder sits. I will never cause any damage, but it is intended to challenge you when you are desperate. Is that all clear?” He asked her. 

“Yes Sir” she replied. 

“We will start off with these punishments and we can always add more or take some out if we find that some work better than others. There will always be room for negotiation and I will never implement a new punishment without having a discussion about it with you first. The first few times we use these punishments, I will be assessing your limits, so you will stick to our traffic light system until I fully learn your limitations for each punishment” Severus said to her. 

She nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive but willing to trust and explore with him. 

“Right, fold all of those “yes” punishments back in the bag and then give the bag a good shake. You are going to pick your very first punishment Miss Granger” he instructed her. 

She followed his instructions and picked a piece of folded parchment from the shaken bag. 

“What does it say Miss Granger?” He asked her. 

She chewed her lip nervously as she unfolded the piece of parchment. She froze at the words that stared back at her in her potion professors familiar scrawl. 

“Pee Measuring Limit” she grimaced. 

Severus grinned - there was a Merlin after all. 

“Perfect!” He said, as he stood and went over to another desk drawer. 

He took out an item and made his way back over to her. 

“Could you please pick out another punishment Miss Granger?” He asked her. 

She did as she was asked. 

“Spanking” she said. 

“Good” the professor replied. 

“Here is how your punishment is going to work Miss Granger. I have here, a 20ml specimen bottle. You are only allowed to release 20ml of piss, every 90 minutes for the next 72 hours. Each time, you will pour the 20ml piss down the toilet or sink, or wherever you need to get rid of it, before resealing the empty bottle once more. This bottle will be charmed so that you cannot undo it until every 90 minute gap is up - thus, notifying you when you can release again. The number of minutes will magically countdown on the bottle cap so you know how long you have left to wait. On the bottom of the bottle, another set of numbers might appear. These numbers are ‘the naughty numbers’ and are where your second punishment - Spanking - will come in. For every time you go over the 20ml limit and leak before stopping, the amount of seconds in which you cannot control your leak will be accumulated and show up in a red number on the bottom of the bottle. Also, the amount of times you attempt to unscrew the lid of the bottle - despite knowing EXACTLY how long you have to wait - will also add to that red number total. At the end of your punishment, the bottle will be checked and you will receive the same amount of spanks which reflects the red number on the bottom of the bottle. Is there anything about this that you do not understand?” He asked her. 

She shook her head, she understood her punishment perfectly. 

“Furthermore, if you should leak in your knickers, completely wet, or are unable to wait the whole ninety minutes between releases, the red number will also count depending on the severity of your leaks and indiscretions” he said to her. 

She nodded once again in understanding. 

“Right, you will use this - and this alone - for the next 72 hours and then you will bring the bottle back here and it will be checked. I will not instruct you to drink anything however, you must keep your body naturally hydrated and therefore, your liquid intake will be monitored. If I feel you are purposefully avoiding liquid, and signs of dehydration are showing, you will be instructed to drink. Am I clear?” He asked her. 

Hermione gulped, then nodded. 

“I know you are nervous about this and considering this is your first punishment, I will give you a helpful bit of information. The 90 minute gaps will also count through the night. Therefore, should you wish to relieve your bladder slightly throughout the night, you may want to set yourself an alarm so you can wake up to release. Are you sure you don’t have any questions?” He asked her. 

A thought hit her. 

“Actually Sir, say the timer counts down to 0 and I miss it, will it automatically seal and start counting down from 90 again if I miss an opportunity to release?” She asked. 

Severus chuckled at her naivety. 

“Believe me Miss Granger, you will be far too desperate to even consider missing an opportunity to release when afforded with one. However, should the timer hit 0, the time will not automatically go back to 90 and start again. The cap will read 0 minutes until you have physically unsealed and then resealed the bottle again - only then will the time start counting down from 90 again” he explained. 

Hermione chewed her lip nervously when he chuckled at her. She was willing to give it a go though. 

Severus wanted to chuckle again. He knew that the average bladder could hold between 300ml and 400ml, and only allowing the girl to release in 20ml increments would be torture. Well, this was meant to be a punishment after all. 

“When do we start?” She asked him. 

“It will start from midnight tonight, so you’d best make the most of the few hours you have left before you only have that bottle to relieve yourself in” he said to her. 

She nodded in acceptance of her punishment and put the bottle gently on the little table next to the chair in which she was sat. 

“What do we do until then?” She asked him. 

“I need some help brewing some potions for the infirmary, you will help me until curfew. Then, it’s all up to you” he said to her. 

She nodded and the pair of them stood up. Severus called an elf to fetch Hermione some fresh leggings and underwear for her to wear, and the two made their way to the professors personal brewing lab.   
.  
.  
.  
About an hour into the brewing process, Severus’ need to piss came back at full force. He had been able to squash the unimaginable need to piss since he had followed his overachiever back up to the school. That had been over 2 hours ago, and, without his erection, the potions master was definitely feeling his bladder protest at its own fullness. 

Hermione noticed, and remembered that she had seen her professor doing his cute ‘I have to piss’ squirming whilst they were walking back up to the castle. Being nervous about her punishment, and humiliated at her loss of control, kept her quiet about the matter but now she was hooked on the sight of her professor. 

Due to the humidity of the potion brewing, he had removed all his layers except for his white Oxford shirt and his usual black slacks. Hermione stared openly at the bladder bulge that was protruding around his stomach area and grimaced in sympathy as she saw the mans belt cutting straight into the middle of the bulge. 

Severus could feel his overachievers eyes on him, and knew that she was sussing out his situation. His bladder was screaming at him but, at this particularly volatile stage of this potion, he had no choice but to put up with it until he had finished the brewing completely. 

He stood over the potion, one leg crossed tightly over the other, trying to get his dick gripped tightly between his thighs. 

Hermione noticed, and nearly sliced her hand with the knife she was using to chop up ingredients for the potion. She loved watching him when he was in this state. 

Beyond the leg crossing and the slight rigid posture, the potions master gave no other hints that he was on the brink of releasing his bladder - for now. 

Another hour later, and Severus was still stood crossed legged over the potion however, this time his Oxford shirt was untucked, his trouser belt had been removed, and his trousers were unbuttoned with the flies open. 

Every so often, his hand would dive into the front of his trousers for a quick squeeze of his tip, he was quickly losing control. 

“Anything I can do to help?” His overachiever voiced from her position next to him. 

She had finished chopping the ingredients some time ago and was just sat watching his growing need get worse and worse, and she relished in his state. 

She felt unbelievably lucky that the stool on which she was sat, meant that she was eye level with the potion professors crotch. Every time he grabbed himself was followed by an instant pulse through Hermione’s core. She was deeply aroused and was silently praying to Merlin that the professor would lose control before he finished his brewing. 

The potions master shook his head at her question, despite the contradicting look of desperation in his eyes. 

He continued to stir. 

He knew the next half an hour would be the most difficult. He would have to slowly add each ingredient whilst he stirred the potion. He would not be able to use his hands to hold himself and he knew it would be a difficult challenge. The overachiever also noticed this - and grinned. 

The professors shaft had been full of piss for hours and he knew that he would soon leak. 

It happened ten minutes later. 

Severus cursed as a pulse ricocheted through his bladder, causing his weakened piss filled shaft to release. 

A strong three second leak forced its way straight into the professors light grey boxers - a dark patch immediately showing. 

Hermione’s breath hitched as she watched the dark patch grow slightly before the groaning professor gained control of his bladder once more. 

She licked her lips and moved to grab the professors trousers and tug them down his still crossed legs. 

Severus said nothing as he continued to count the stirs, not wanting to lose concentration and ruin the potion. He felt his overachiever pull his trousers to his knees before she stopped. Her eyes still fully concentrating on his crotch. He could see the lust in his students eyes. 

Another spurt broke free, and his boxers darkened even more. He was losing control, but was determined he was going to try and make it to the toilet as best he could - he was retraining himself after all. 

Hermione watched as her desperate professor leaked twice more before stopping again. 

This time, she reached for the buttons on his underwear and undid them. She gently pulled at the material until the head of her professors cock poked slightly through the gap. 

Severus knew what she had done, and this made his need rise significantly. His cock was essentially free and the cool dungeon air teased him. 

Another leak escaped, lasting six seconds this time. However, whilst Severus knew his underwear was saved, his trousers that were still bunched around his knees were not. He pissed straight into his trousers. 

He gasped. 

Hermione’s heart thumped in her chest as she watched his piss spray uncontrollably from him. She knew that this was the end for him, there was no way he was going to last much longer. 

Severus took in a shaky breath, knowing he wasn’t going to make it to the end of the potion without soaking himself. Recognising defeat, his muscles began to weaken against his will. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He exclaimed as another pulse thrummed through his bladder. 

The hissing noise was music to Hermione’s ears as she watched the strongest leak yet burst from her pissing professor. 

How he managed to still be in control of the potion was beyond her. 

The potion master had lost control. 

Leak, stop, leak, stop, leak, stop, leak, stop. 

Hermione watched as the potions master gritted his teeth in one last display of trying to gain control. 

His pissing dick wasn’t listening anymore. 

Hermione chewed her lip, wanting to see the potions master completely lose control. 

She moved her hand to the potion masters bulging bladder and stroked it. 

Severus whimpered at her gentle but damning touch. Piss shot out of him uncontrollably. 

Hermione gently pressed against the bulging bladder and this was the potion masters undoing.

He screamed in relief as his bladder completely released, spraying piss EVERYWHERE. 

His trousers were soaked and a large puddle was now forming around his feet as he let out a whole days worth of liquid. 

Hermione squirmed in her seat at the display, she desperately needed to get herself off and used her other hand to rub in the right place against the front of her leggings.

She rubbed herself as she moved her other hand to her professors pissing cock and held it as he pissed. She placed her finger over his spraying slit and enjoyed the feel of his piss running down her fingers. 

The potions master groaned, the urge to piss and cum both strong. He had seen his overachiever start to play with herself and felt his dick trying to harden but this would not happen until he had pissed himself dry. 

Hermione hummed in pleasure as she found herself edging closer to orgasm. The potion masters piss stream was weakening and she knew it was coming to an end. She rubbed as she remembered the look on his face as she lost all control and screamed in delight as she found her climax. 

The potions master watched as his overachiever climaxed in her leggings and as his stream tapered off, his dick hardened and he knew he was about to cum. 

As his overachiever rode her climax, she accidentally squeezed his hardened prick in the moment of it all. 

His dick pulsed once, twice, and his balls tightened up prepared for another kind of release. 

Severus moaned as his dick spurted his essence, still mixed with some unreleased piss, all over the floor - making his personal puddle even messier. 

Hermione came down from her climax and released her professors now flaccid prick. She took in the sight of them both and giggled awkwardly at the mess Severus had created. 

Severus was also shocked, he had done this sort of thing before but never had it felt like this before. 

Taking in his students flushed cheeks, and damp patch on her leggings, he smiled. 

“Well, not only has my flagstone been ruined again, but so has this potion” he said as Hermione turned her attention to him again. 

He sighed as he vanished the ruined potion and the messy puddle on the floor, he would need to remake the potion before the morning. Luckily, the overachiever had sliced more than enough ingredients for another bash at the potion. 

“I think that will be all for this evening Miss Granger, it’s nearing curfew. You best get some rest, you have a punishment to do” he said. 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Any problems or difficulties you have whilst doing your punishment, you will report to me immediately - the aim of the punishment is to not completely break you” he smirked at her as she gathered up her things and the 20ml bottle. 

“Yes Sir, good night” she said as she left his lab and made her way back to her dormitory. 

“Good night indeed” Severus said to the now empty room.


End file.
